It's My Life!
by Ryoka-space-pirate
Summary: This is a GV fiction. it's how i think Videl and Gohan Meet. chapter 18 up! who is in parell now? Oh and Please review! I don't mind flames!
1. Ch1 first day of school Ain’t so bad?

:: Begin Transmission:

Hi everyone! I hope you like it! Oh and if you want to know something, give advice, or anything else PLZ R&R!! Oh and sorry about the grammar mistakes!! Word wasn't working for a while! No Sayia man! And sorry that this chapter is so confusing!

REVISED! ALL SO I CHANGED SOME THINGS! :D

(: start intercom: oh by the way! "talking" thinking -bond talking- language A language B oh and when I'll be using a language like example: Goku:FOOOD!drools(Saiyin): end intercom)

enjoy!

(The daters are the following and sorry for not putting it earlier: JaneNICK, JeniCarter, MaroBen, Erasasharpener. just so you would know!)

_It's My Life_

Chapter 1: FIRST DAY OF SCHOOL... Ain't so bad?

* * *

It is a regular day in Orange Star City (now Hercule City), the traffic is rising, the birds are chirping, and the people are shopping there heads off! Everything seemed normal, because... it was!!!!

It was very peaceful and quite in the son house hold in the 419 mountain area. Gohan was dreaming golden dreams of the first day of school. He really was excited, in fact, that was all he dreamt of!!! When all a sudden...

''**Wakie Wakie!! Okassan Said that you have to wake up!**'' Said a Very Sugar High Goten who started jumping on Gohan's bed, there for Gohan went rocketing up into the air only to have his head hit by the ceiling. But unwilling to give up he got back under his blankets.

''**Or she will use the frying pan of DOOM**' continued Goten while shuddering at the thought of the tool of pain.

''fine, I'll be right there." Gohan said while pushing Goten out of his room and giving him some more candy.

"OOOO! CANDY! You're the nicest Oniichanin the Whole Galaxy!" Said Goten, as he ran down stairs to the Kitchen

''sigh Darn. I have to get ready for school. It already seems like a drag." Said Gohan sadly as he locked the bedroom door.

He walked over to his adjoined Bathroom and took a shower and Extra. Then he walked over to his closet and picked out an outfit to change into and then put on (No duh!). His outfit was a black sleeved shirt that was baggy enough to hide his muscles but not his great masculine figure. He also wore a nice pair of slacks that fit just right. Then he put on His Necklace. It was a heavy (pure) Rare space jewel (or crystal) that was very chunky (chunky, funky, monkey!), with a Huge dragon (same ingredient again! I wonder how a chibi Shenlong would look like... anyways) He then hid it under his shirt.

Now the only reason he wore a baggy shirt is to hide his tail and muscles.

_I hope nothing bad happens at school today_ thought Gohan as He grabbed some of his capsules

He ran downstairs to start eating his portions before Goten ate everything. He was hoping to leave the house as fast as possible. Sadly this was not his lucky day because Goten opened his mouth.

"Come home soon Gohan." Said Goten as he rubbed his head from the soreness of being just hit on the head by THE FRYING PAN OF DOOM

''And don't forget to find a soul mate while your at itevil smirk and get me **GRANDBABIES**!'' said Chichi who seemed to be turning more insane by the second.

Gohan fell anime style from shock

''**MOM**'' Gohan yelled as he sat back down on his chair.

"**DON'T SPEAK TO ME LIKE THAT GOHAN SON! YOU WILL Behave TO YOUR MOTHER! I BROUGHT YOU INTO THIS WORLD! WHY DO YOU HATE ME? WHERE DID I GO WRONG?**sniff** WAAHHH" **yelled and then cried chichi as she did the usual rant.

"Mom-"Gohan started but was interrupted by his mom.

''And how are you gonna give me **GRANDBABIES IF YOUR DRESSED LIKE A PUNK**??? **WELL**? **HOW ABOUT YOU WEAR THIS**!!!'' Chichi says as she holds up a geek or nerd type of clothes

Gohan and Goten fall out of there chairs anime style from the utter terror of the "clothes"

"But mama Gohan would look like a geek if he wore that to school!" said Goten innocently as he put food on his plate.

"**It is not GEEK clothing!****" **yelled chichi as she began ranting on about some nonsense again.

That's when Gohan did his getaway.

And not wanting to here more about **GRANDBABIES** and what he should wear, Gohan flew to school.

* * *

''Videl, sweetie, its time to get up!!'' said Amber, Videl's most closest maid, who was like a mom to her cause her mom died when she was very young.

''**AMBER I SLEEPY**!'' Groaned Videl.

''Come on! It's the first day of school! I even changed your whole closet while you where sleeping to some nice fashionable clothes! And they are all EXPENSIVE! ''Chirped Amber.

''You WHAT?????'' Asked Videl as she ran to her closet!

''Don't ya like it?? ''Chirped Videl

''AHHHHHHHH!'' Screamed Videl

''Come on! Here is one OLD pair of clothes!! And ONLY ONE! With ONLY ONE Pair of shoes that are also OLD.'' said Amber disgustedly as she held up the things she despised the most.

''Thanks Amber! Now I can wear Something! " said Videl while starting to go towards her bathroom

''But only today will you dress like you're dressed! Said Amber, "only today!''

''Oww! Come on Amber! My old clothes aren't THAT bad! Are they?'' Said Videl in a Whiney voice

''No offence dear but they are so, so UN... UN...'' said Amber with stars forming in her eyes before being interrupted.

''Girly, lady like, nice, or extravagant?!'' said Videl while opening her bathroom door and stepping inside and closing the door to change and take a shower and stuff.

''No so **UNGRANDBABY-ISH! HOW IS YOUR DAD GONNA GET GRAND BABY 'S THE WAY YOU RE DRESSED?**!''

"**AMBER**!" Videl Yelled as she fell anime style with a sweat drop.

''Yes! You-'' said Amber before once again being interrupted.

''Bye Amber!! I'll have a "nutritious" breakfast before I leave!!'' said Videl as she ran out of the bath room and was just about to be out of the room.

''But wait! Here" said Amber While throwing a capsule box to Videl"don't forget your capsules!!''

''Thanks! ''Yelled Videl as she ran down stairs and out the door.

''_sigh_ to bad Hercule has to be at the Photo shoots!'' thought Amber out loud.

* * *

''Now I land here'' stated Gohan while landing near the Orange Star High entrance and then entering.

The instant he entered almost everyone stared at him. Poor Gohan thought he looked bad or something and headed to the schedule lines. He sighed. He thought it couldn't get worse than this until he noticed who was in front of him.

Three girls, two with Blonde and one with Brown hair, ideally chatting there heads off while two others, a Beautiful Black haired and a red head just tuned out and seemed to be in their own little worlds.

Unknown to Gohan the girls names where Jane, Eresa, Videl, Jeni, and Maro.

**J**ane and **E**resa where almost identical twins. They both had blonde hair, green eye's, and where boy adorers. (Now you will know who is who and what they are wearing!) Eresa wore a denim pink mini skirt with a white halter top and a nice light pink hoody that said little angel'. Jane wore a pink sundress with cute pink accessories to match.

**M**aro was a Videl wanna be (however no matter how she tries she doesn't want to learn martial arts and gets quizy at the sight of blood, just like Eresa and Jane). Who ever Videl liked, she liked, what ever Videl wore, she wore, and whatever Videl did, she also would try to copy. But her weakness was talking with Eresa and Jane. So you by now guessed she is wearing what Videl is wearing. But her hair was brown, not black. Also she had brown eye's not pretty bluish/violetish eyes. (She is always depressed that she doesn't!).

Now to go on with **J**eni, she is Videl's best friend beside Eresa, she spars with Videl very often. She has red hair, grey eyes, and a deep black tan. She wore a light orange tank top with tan capris.

Now for **V**idel! Black hair and Bluish/violetish eyes. She wore her training outfit (now you know what **M**aro is wearing!!!!).

They didn't notice that they where supposed to take there schedules already FIVE minutes ago. Being the guy he is, Gohan told them this. All of them noticed him (amazingly for the first time).all the girls thought one thing: _HE IS SOOO HOT!! _::. Eresa and Jane where Glued to him. Jeni and Videl just gawked at him, while Maro was FLIRTING WITH HIM. Then Jeni and Videl lectured and pulled the two girls away from poor Gohan and got there schedules and asked if he was new. Of course he then grabbed his schedule and told them yes. They checked his schedule to find that Videl and Eresa had the EXACT same schedule as him.

''Eresa and Videl are soooo lucky! NOT FAIR! Waaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhh '' wailed Jane.

''HOW AM I GONNA BE JUST LIKE YOU IF I AM NOT IN THE SAME CLASS?? WWWAAAAAHHHHHH!'' Cried Maro with big alligator tears

I don't know Maro! Said Videl _YES, YES, and YES!!! FINALLY I AM FREE FROM MARO AND I CAN HANG WITH THE CUTE NEW GUY!!!!! AAAAHHH, since when did I think like that?_

_WOW, she is gorgeous! Since when did I think thoughts like that? NEVER! AHH SOMETHING IS WRONG WITH ME! _''Oh, I am so sorry! I forgot to introduce myself! My name is Gohan!"

All of them blushed because they also forgot to tell him there names.

"I am Eresa!" said the ditzy blonde

"Im Jane, Eresa's twin!" said the other ditzy blonde

"Im Maro! I wanna be JUST like Videl!! :D" said the crazy brunette

everyone anime sweat dropped at this and Videl face faulted

"Oh and I'm Jeni!" said the red head

"And I'm Videl!"

They then entered the Gym with a poster on the doors saying "WELCOME TO THE FIRST DAY OF CLASS!!!" Why you must ask? Because of the D Meeting, it took place every year after summer break in order to inform new students or people going to the next grade of what they need to do, the first hour is to meet people and then the principal say's a speech and school is out for a day in order to get those supplies.

"I CANT WAIT!!" Jeni Yelled as she jumped up.

"For what?" Asked Videl

"BECAUSE THIS IS TH-"said Jeni before being interrupted

"Yo! What's cookin chicks? Huh! I know! ME!!! "Said a crazy looking guy with blonde hair as he ran and put his arms around Jane who was giggling and smooched her on the cheek.

"NICK I'AM GONNA KILL YOU!!YOU DO NOT INTERRUPT ME! Yelled Jeni while getting a big fat book out of her backpack.

**N**ick: a guy shorter than our tall Gohan, blonde hair and green eyes, he is pretty ok at fighting, he was one of the" lucky" people to be taught by Hercule :P (and pigs fly.....)

"Sheesh! Can't a guy joke around with his favorite girls? And who's that guy? Hmm? "Said nick then all a sudden he got an idea but Eresa said something before him.

"OH, sorry nick! He's Gohan!! Isn't he just the CUTEST! That's besides sharpie of course!" Said Eresa while giggling.

"Uhh, how much is the fish?" said Nick

"NICK! STOP ACTING LIKE A MORON!!!!!" said Jeni who was starting to get Very angry

"How much is the fish?!" said nick as he started humming the tune to Dj scooters how much is the fish

"I WILL HIT YOU ON THE HEAD IF YOU DON'T STOP!" yelled Jeni

"Fine! But Jane will have to date me DURING the WEEK!!!!!" said Nick mentioning towards Jane

"NOO-Sure Nick!" Answered Jane with happiness bursting out of her every fiber as she blushed that he "asked" her to go out with him

"I can't wait to see sharpener!" said Eresa while fixing a strand of her hair into place.

"Are you STILL dating Sharpie?" Asked Videl with shock written all over her face.

"Yah, are you ,like, STILL dating Sharpie?" said Maro

"Yahsnicker she still is dating him! She even told me that -"started Jane before being interrupted

"NOOOO my secrets shall NOT BE REVEALED! ESPESCAILLY NOT BY MY EVIL ANNOYING TWIN!!" Yelled Eresa while covering Jane's mouth with both hands

"I wanna know! Ooh! I know! Let's MAKE her!" said Jeni.

"HI!!!!!" yelled Sharpener as he put his arms around Eresa's waist.

"AHHHH!"everyone but Gohan fell for the scareJane and Eresa hit the ceiling

"OOWW! That hurt! YOU ARE GONNA PAY! "Said the twins at the exactly same time.

"B-but-I-I _I gotta think of something and quick!_ I love you Eresa!"innocent face Said Sharpener.

"I FORGIVE YOU! "said Eresa as she hugs Sharpener

"AWW how cute!! Lets take a picture!snap"said Jane while taking a picture

"JANE! Stop that! Were gonna be late!" Said Videl

"FINEpouts" said Jane while stalking her prey (nick)

Then they all finally make it to the Gym in time and get descent seats and they decided to talk. The hour passed by so fast they didn't even notice the principal stand up on the stage.

"Hi everyone! Welcome to ORANGE HIGH SCOOL!"

The principal talks for 20min,then everyone pick up there books and there sheets of the things they need.

"COOL NO DRESS CODE!!" Exclaimed Eresa and Jane at the same time and began jumping up and down, some what looking like a hyper Trunks and Goten.

"Are they all ways like that? "Asked Gohan

"OHH, that's nothing! You don't wanna be around when they have CANDY!!shudder"said Jeni

"Well let's exchange numbers!" Stated Videl.

"Ok! "Everyone said at the same time.

And so they started exchanging numbers and addresses.

Gohan, you live quit a while away, how did you get here on time? Satin Glare that says Speak-or-be-killed glare

_Dende you will die! But you won't if you do something quick!_ i-uuh-i-

HI CUTIE! MY NAME IS ANGELA!! Said a Blonde ditzy cheerleader

**(Angela**: a annoying girl who always wear's very revealing clothes and tries to go out with all the good looking guys before the first break ends, today she is wearing a very small, white tube top with very short black shorts with show off accessories)

NO ! THE HORROR! gasp ITS, ITS ANGELA THE GOSSIP!!! Said Jeni

"Is she that Bad?" Gohan whispered to Videl

"You don't even want to know how bad she can be Gohan!" said Videl whispering it back.

DON'T YOU DARE TALK TO OUR MEN YOU SERPANT OF EVIL!! Yelled Eresa

SHUT UP BLONDIE! Angela yelled back

DONTYOUDARETALKTOMYTWINLIKETHATYOUFASHIONFANATICTOTHEEXTREME!(Translation: Don't you dare talk to my twin like that you Fashion Fanatic to the extreme) yelled Jane.

All a sudden,

RING. RING, RING

Oh sorry! Hello? Said Gohan into the cell phone: are you sure? FINE, just don'tshudder use the FRYING PAN OF DOOM! I CAN BARELY HEAR YOU,OK, BYE! Ok I LOVE YOU HAPPY?"

_What? He has a girl friend?_JEALOUS GLARE_since when did I care? Oh yeah! Since I met **him**!_

seeing the hate glare at the cell from Videl, and wanting to knowwho was that? Asked Maro

Oh that was my mom, she wants ME to BABYSIT TRUNKS AND GOTENSHUDDEROR ELSE! Said Gohan but soon trying to get over his fear

Oh how bad can two kids be?? Asked Videl

Yah! Like, Oh how bad can, Like, two Kids be?? Copied Maro.

Can you please stop that Maro? Said Videl

WHY SHOULD I???? Said Maro getting angry

BECAUSE IT'S ANNOYING!! Yelled Eresa

Hey I know! Let's help Gohan look after the kids! Stated Eresa

You know what? That's a GREAT idea! I can't believe you thought of that ! Said sharpener

THANK YOU SHARPENERSQUEALI AM SO HAPPY NOW!!! Said Eresa while jumping around Sharpener, no more like skipping around him and then she squeezes him

"Your welcome?" Said Sharpener who couldn't think of anything else he could say.

"I love you sharpie!" said Eresa who had to admit it

"By the way has anyone se-"said Jeni

HI EVERYONE!!BEN IS IN DA HOUSE! And so is carter!! Said a Brown headed guy while coming closer

everyone sweats drop

STOP THAT BEN AND GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE!! Yelled Maro

"Maro! I didn't know you would actually say that word!" Jeni 

What? Is it un-videlish? Said Maro who was getting afraid that she was not being JUST like Videl

No! In fact, that's exactly what I would have said." Said Videl

"YAY!!!" yelled Maro

Uh sorry to ruin the fun but, I have to look after Goten and trunks!" said Gohan who remembered that Yes! He CAN do this!

"Oh Yah! I brought a copter, but I don't have enough space for all of us! Anyone brought a ride?" said Videl while getting her copter out

only Gohan raises his hand

Ok Gohan, what did you bring?" said videl expecting something that she wouldn't like to hear.

Um... _which one? I know_! ... Said and Thought Gohan as he activated one of his many capsules

POOF

everyone is surprised that he has such a car

"GOHAN! CAN YOU DRIVE ME HOME?" Yelled Angela with stars in her eyes. He had the best car in the whole entire school.  
  
SORRY! Full car on a one way trip" said Gohan while doing cough signals to group that he doesn't want her with them.

Umm.. YAH! Um.. He's all ready driving ALOT of people home!" said Videl

Oh" said a Angela who was trying to the "sad" act while leaving.

You sure have taste!" said Sharpener after whistling at the car.

(Oops sorry! forgot to tell you the car! the car is a black, Ferrari 612 Scaglietti, ooo, the car that I want!!!)

Oh and can we be introduced to the new guy? Hmm? Carter said coldly

Carter don't be so cold! Ok carter meet Gohan, Gohan meet carter. And Ben meet Gohan and Gohan meet Ben! Said Jeni

, **Ben**: a weird looking ,brown headed, brown eyed person that is a weirdo!, he is wearing a sleeveless black evil gangsta shirt(obvious ain't it?) and supper baggy Black slacks.** Carter**: a jock who is friends with sharpie and goes to Hercule fighting lessons with all the guys in the group except Gohan.(all the guys are shorter than Gohan!!) he has dark blonde hair , grey eyes, and is the same skin color as Jeni, he is wearing a muscle shirt and a normal pair of pants. He has a high ego just like Sharpener. He is also sharpies best friend!** Sharpener**: he is an ego high person who loves himself(just like carter his best friend) and he and carter have a pierced ear( Gohan has BOTH pierced!) and he is wearing a white muscle shirt with black pants(the type in the episodes) **Nick: **Bens best friend! He is exactly the same! Also he is wearing a white Gangsta shirt with dark tan slacks with accessories just like bens(like the chain)

Let's go!!

Girls with Videl and guys with Gohan!" said Jeni while jumping into the copter

But Jeni!" whined Nick

NOW! AND NO BUTS!" Yelled Jeni

They then went into the assigned ride and went on there way

* * *

meanwhile

I WILL HAVE YOU GOHAN I WILL!!!

* * *

What did you think? Please R&R!

: End Transmission:


	2. Ch2: to the mall?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ :: Begin transmission:  
  
It's my life!!!  
  
In my story if you haven't noticed, there is no Sayia man, Gohan no geek or nerd, and Goten is one and trunks is two!(oh and the car fits six because they squished in the back because Ben and Nick are scrawny so four fit comfy in the back and three fit comfy in the front)  
  
Also thanks for the review/flame! One review for a chapter! Oh and thanks! The flame keeps it going!  
  
DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DBZ OR IT WOULD BE DIFFRENT, but I kind of own some of the make believe characters in this story!  
  
Chapter 2: TO THE mall?  
  
**********  
  
Ben: Dude um like I'm bored! I know lets play a word game!  
  
Sharpener: Ok Ben you go first  
  
Ben: Thanks sharpie! Ok, hmmm oh I know! Only animals and fruits and living things  
  
(First Ben, Nick, Carter, Sharpiener, and then Gohan.)  
  
Round 1  
  
Alligator  
  
Rat  
  
Tiger  
  
Rag  
  
Goat  
  
Round 2  
  
Tram  
  
Mouse  
  
Elephant  
  
Troll  
  
Llama  
  
Round three  
  
Ben: Angel, oh by the way that word reminds me of *little hearts* Maro  
  
*everyone anime style sweat drop*  
  
Carter: Oh by the way, Gohan I really like your car! Can I borrow it some time?  
  
Gohan: sorry but the car only responds to me:: or my" mate":: Bulma made it that way.  
  
*everyone* THEE BULMA BRIEFS??  
  
Gohan: Actually she Changed it a bit and added a few things so it could capsulize in a special capsule and stuff, and? :: oh yah she is famous!*famous son grin *oops! I forgot!:: lucky for you guys, or unlucky, matters on there state, you will meet her son, Trunks V. Briefs.  
  
V.? Asked Ben  
  
Gohan: I'll tell you and the girls when I'll introduce you to him. Or he will say so himself of what it stands for  
  
... I know you are hiding a lot! But I know that Videl WILL find out! And then tell US! ... Thought Ben  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
Maro: Videl how much longer*stomach growl* I am hungry!  
  
You're always hungry Maro! Said Jeni  
  
NO IM NO! Ok sometimes! Stated Maro  
  
*everyone's stomachs begin to growl*  
  
Look! Our stomachs are talking to each other! Said Erasa  
  
*everyone anime sweat drop*  
  
*CRUNCH, MUNCH, CRUNCH, SWALLOW, CRUNCH, MUNCH, CRUNCH*  
  
He-y! What's that? Said Maro  
  
*everyone looks at Erasa who is eating a chocolate bar*  
  
Can you give me some ERASA? Asked Jane  
  
NO Erasa, CAN YOU GIVE ME SOME PLEASE? Asked Maro  
  
*then everyone but Videl and Jeni dog pile on Erasa to get a bite of her bar, but the copter takes a sharp turn so they fall of her and say* TRAITOR!! GRRRR  
  
Videl: Calm down everyone! And be quiet! :: There is a guy on a yellow cloud? Outside? Hmm:: *turns on Telecommuter to talk to person outside*** hello?:: hmm.. He kanda look's like my cute Gohan, WHAT A SECOND,MY CUTE GOHAN? I need more sleep! ::  
  
Hi!*does famous son grin*(by know you probably guessed its GOKU!!) chichi told me that Goten and trunks have a baby sitter so you don't have to come!! And that Gohan told me to tell you he is going to a mall; by the way he has a cell with him! Cell? Haha... cell with Gohan! Hahaha! I crack myself up! Hahaha! Oh and bye! HAHAHOOHEEHEHAHA! CELL AND GOHAN!  
  
*and at the sound of his last word he zoomed away*  
  
:: That was strange; I must ask Gohan why Son Goku, the Famous martial artist, was talking to ME! :: So did any of you hear that besides me?  
  
I did" answered Jeni  
  
*everyone else* gomen! We where to busy fighting!  
  
*mumbles*why do I even bother? Ok were off to the Mall!  
  
*everyone* YAY!!  
  
*Videl and Jeni anime sweat drop*  
  
* At that moment they sped of to the Hercu Mall( sounds strange doesn't it)  
  
  
  
They watched a great movie and then bought a few things on the list and then the day past to find them all having fun! (I don't know what should happen in detail! if you have any idea's PLZ TELL ME!!!).  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ Sorry for the Short chapter!! But the next one WILL be longer and will come out as soon!:)  
  
Oh and plz R&R and remember vote!  
  
Bye  
  
::END TRANSMISSION:: ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	3. Ch3: Things get worse!

Hi everyone!  
  
I would like to thank:  
  
Thank all the nice reviewers!  
  
Disclaimer: do not own dbz but I would like to!  
  
It's My Life!! Chapter three: Things get worse!  
  
***************************************************************  
  
BEEBEB, BEEBEB, SMACK, BEEBEB  
  
*groan*"Ahh!"  
  
*her mom's face is right by her's smiling a weird happy quirky smile*  
  
"Good mornin dear! You now what? Today is-"  
  
"Hercule Day! Yeah, yeah I know!":: DARN, oh well! At least ill see *little hearts* Gohan! Aack! Since when did I want to see a GUY?? ::  
  
"Ok! But remember! No OLD YUCKY CLOTHES TODAY"... MUHAHAHAHAH! She WILL get me Grandbabies if plan A works! ... "I threw them ALL away!"  
  
"NOOOO! Oh well! Well? Can I change now?"  
  
"Oh sorry! Hehe! I am leaving! Oh and break fast is ready!"  
  
"Well unlucky me! Let's see what I have in my-"  
  
"SHREIK"  
  
A little later  
  
Hercule: "Good mornin sweetie pie! I' am gonna take ya to school tomorrow! And good bye! I havta go to work!"  
  
Videl: "good bye dad!"  
  
Hercules thoughts... ever since the cell games I have been RICH, I hope that no one finds out the truth! Well I know NO ONE will ever know! I hope! ...  
  
Amber: "well good bye! See ya all later! " ________________________________________________  
  
"WAKIE, WAKIE SLEEPY HEADY!!"*pulls Gohan's eye's open* "HELLO!!"*snicker*  
  
"Fine you win!"*grabs Goten and swirls him around and lands him on his bed* "oh and tell Kassan I'm coming down stairs soon!"  
  
"OK!!" *runs down stairs"*  
  
Takes a shower and extra and then goes to closet while humming a song until he noticed what the only things in his closet were  
  
"*SHREIK* MO-OM, DA-AD"  
  
Chichi: "by the way you're now staying with Bulma and Vegeta because were going on vacation and because she lives closer! Bye sweety!"  
  
"NNOOOOOOO!"  
  
(Suspense! ain't it? MUHAHAH)  
  
~ Meanwhile~ Amber and chichi thinking the same thing ... PLAN A WILL WORK AND IF NOT THE OTHERS WILL!! I WILL HAVE GRANBABIES! MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH! ...  
  
*********************  
  
Erasa was thinking of the other night of the date with sharpener and how he asked her to be his Girlfriend! She was glowing like a ..Like a .. Firefly! Then she met up with everyone but Gohan and Videl. Erasa is wearing a cute pair of boot cut jeans with a "lil cutie" shirt and cute stuff to match, Jane is wearing mini shorts with a tight shirt that shows the belly with cute accessories, Maro is wearing the usual outfit that Videl was supposed to wear today. Nick is wearing the same thing as yesterday only different color of shirt and slacks and Ben is wearing the same thing. Carter and sharpener are wearing the same thing only they are wearing two different colors.  
  
Erasa: "Where are Gohan and Vidy? HMMM? BEN? Nick? Jeni? Anyone?"  
  
Jane: "I have no idea! Do you thinks that*gasp* they you know what? "  
  
Videl: "Hi guys! Did I miss anything? And where is Gohan?"  
  
*everyone **GASP*  
  
Gohan: "You look ... Think Vegeta like! And what would dad do? Think – I know! ... Pretty good Videl!" ... She is so beautiful! I wish that- I DID NOT THINK THAT! Yes you did! Fine I did! Is it wrong to dream? I hope not! *Saiyin side* you want to hug her! You want to- *other side* no you don't! And if you do, you shouldn't! That would make YOURE mom RIGHT and YOU WRONG! *Saiyin side*WHO CARES WHAT YOUR MOM THINKS? HE NEEDS HER!*Gohan*SHUTUP BOTH OF YOU! YOU'RE NO HELP! I'll just do what Vegeta would do! Bingo! ...  
  
Videl: "Do you really think s-"... OH MY GOD!! HE IS SOO HUNKY! NO I DID NOT THINK THAT! YES I DID!NO!YES!NO!YEESS! FINE I DID! ... "Gohan? Is that you?"  
  
Gohan: "Yes it's me! And is that you Videl?"  
  
Videl is wearing a pretty normal belly showing shirt with a SKIRT! Videl usually does NOT wear things like that! Plus she was wearing short HIGH heel shoes! Gohan is wearing a less baggy shirt that is almost a muscle shirt! And he is wearing the usual slacks. They both were shocked; also they thought the other one looked oh so good! But they were to Prideful to admit it!  
  
Gohan: "Are you alright Videl! You usually would not wear that!"... But Im happy that you're dressed like that! ::  
  
Videl: "I'm fine! Just my mom is the one behind this!":: But Im happy that you're dressed like that! ::  
  
"Same here! Now let's go! Said Gohan with a smirk/scowl  
  
Videl's thoughts...he looks so fine with that look! Oh no you don't! You take that back! NOO I WON"T! YES! NO! YES! NO! Fine! ...  
  
"Yeah! Let's go!" Said Jeni  
  
They then went into there first class, Math, these was the first day and the class had all girls and two guys! Jake, a jock with a brain smaller than a golf ball.  
  
"Hello Class! My name is Mrs. Gruel! Welcome class to Calculus 100! Open your books to page . blah.blah.blah! Oh and I need to get something from the office! So everyone please do the activities until I come back!*leaves room*"  
  
Jake*whispers to Gohan* "stay away from Videl AND Angela if you wanna stay alive new boy!"  
  
Gohan: oh really? I would like to see YOU try! ... Omae o korosu (I'm going to kill you in Japanese!) you Bird Brain! Videl will be mine! ...  
  
"Hi! Im Judie Clachet and I REALLY want to know you better!*wink* and we can you know what*devilish smirk* and I think your REALLY Atsui!(Hot)"  
  
*Gohan shudders at the thought* Well I don't! So No thanks! ... I only think Videl is Atsui and her only! Vegeta and dad are really rubbing off on me! COOL! ...  
  
"STAY AWAY FROM GOHAN YOU SLUT!"  
  
Judi: "Sheesh Videl! Can't a girl have SOME fun around you? Just because you don't doesn't mean I can't! So let's resolve this ONCE and for all! Me and you behind the school gym. After school."  
  
Jake: "Oh and new boy same place! I want a piece of YOU!"  
  
*teacher enters class* "now girls and boys please do your work!"  
  
Then not too long after wards the bell rang and it was English. It went uneventful, except for all the girls trying to get is attention, then after all the uneventful classes, it was time to go to P.E. Gohan had a bad feeling about it but shrugged it off. Then they went into the locker rooms. There they would receive there P.E outfits. Gohan was very horrified. He could imagine it now, all the girls would be even worse! All well! How bad can it be? The outfit was short P.E shorts and a muscle shirt with ORANGE STAR HIGH SCHOOL on it in big orange letters. He went out of the locker rooms that he was wrong. All the girls tried to get him even more! Of course he was lucky that he was taught to put his tail around his waist or he would have been in trouble. One guy asked "what's with the belt? Is it attached to you or something?*snicker*, oh if they would have known! Actually that's what he DID'NT want them to know! They then went out to the P.E area and sat down on the benches. His group sitting order was like this: sharpener, Erasa, Gohan, Videl, Jeni, Ben, Nick, Jane and then everyone else.  
  
Then the principal went out and said that they had a new P.E teacher, who also would be teaching the sports classes, was MR.....  
  
"Hi everyone! I'm Krillin Shorter!"  
  
*gasp* ... NOOOOO! MUST STAY UNNOTICED! MUST STAY UNNOTICED! ...  
  
Gohan tried to hide his Ki as well as he could. But then he heard Krillin ask..  
  
Krillin: "Is there any Son in this school? And if so which class? I haven't seen him all day!"  
  
Principal (what should his name be?):"Oh he should be in this class! Oh and goodbye! "  
  
The principal went inside while Krillin started detecting the Ki around him  
  
Krillin: ...good job Gohan! I can barely feel your Ki! Well I might as well just pair you up with the strongest person! ... Ok! In P.E we will be doing Martial arts!  
  
* Everyone but Gohan gasps, or look very shocked*  
  
Olla:" Im too Young to fight! WWWAAAHHH!  
  
*everyone anime sweat dropped and stare at her*  
  
Olla: "what? I'm I THAT pretty? *blushes* I am so happy!"  
  
*looks at her like "O.o"*any way as I was saying! We'll do pairing! *Reads from list* Gohan with Videl, Sharpener and Erasa*sharpener looks very hurt, but he is really the same as her* Jane and Nick, Carter and Jeni, Maro and Ben, Jack and Angela, and he goes on naming until he says everyone else's names.  
  
Well Gohan I hope your good! Cause here I come!* and with that Videl tries to punch Gohan, but she misses*... how did he do that? ...  
  
They then spare , of course Gohan goes easy on her and she still does not win. Eventually the bell rings, they change and go to the back of the building for there little fight with Jack and Judie. Of course they weren't there yet so they decided to talk. Also school wasn't over but they changed the time while in English class.  
  
Gohan: So... Umm...  
  
Videl: what's with the black furry belt? I mean you don't part with it no matter what!  
  
Gohan: I'll tell you later!  
  
And at that moment Judi and Jack came into the scene.  
  
Judi: well, well, well! Who do we have here? Oh yes! I know! Mr. Hot and-  
  
Jack: Misses Hot? What are ya doing here hot cheeks? Come to see me beat up new boy?*tries to put arm around Videl but she slaps him before he can* OWW. What that for?  
  
Judi" who cares!  
  
Jack" I do! How about you and me get a drink later on?  
  
Judi: sure jack!*little hearts* I would love to!  
  
Should we leave you two love birds alone or should we get this over with so you two can go on a date? Gohan said with a wide smirk.  
  
Videl: I can't stand it! He is so Atsui when he does that! Flutters mentally!*sigh*... You know he is right! Stay and fight or we leave and you two have "love"!  
  
And at that they start fighting Gohan versus Jake and Videl versus Judi and of course Gohan and Videl win, leave, and go to their next class.  
  
Well? What do you think? Do you like it? PWEASE R&R!  
  
Well bye! 


	4. Ch4: on the way to Videl’s!

Hi!  
  
Oh and I would like to thank all the nice reviews!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Oh and if you would like to see some DBZ pictures just email me at onnimo@hotmail.com  
  
And so you wouldn't forget: Jane + Nick, Jeni + Carter, Maro + Ben, Erasa + Sharpener and eventually Gohan + Videl!  
  
Oh and in the beginning of the story, I talked about a Z necklace; well I saw that someone else had the same idea, the pure gold stuff, so I decided to change it from Gold to rare space Crystal or gem from the planet Chrestyllen.  
  
And here is the long awaited chappy!  
  
  
  
It's My Life!!  
  
Chapter four: on the way to Videl's!  
  
  
  
Jane: Ok everyone let's go?  
  
Gohan: so let me get this straight, I drive the girls and who drives the guys?  
  
Jeni: who has a car except for us girls and Gohan?  
  
Nick:*whispers into Bens and sharpeners ears something* Hi Videl! I almost forgot that I didn't "really" talk to you the*wink* you know what way!! So how about you and me tomorrow night?  
  
*smack*smack* *slap*  
  
Nick: OWW! WHAT WHERE THOSE FOR? JANE? GOHAN? VIDEL?  
  
Jane: mine was because you are...You are .....You are being a total jerk!*starts Blushing*  
  
Gohan and Videl at the same time: same here! *blush*  
  
Jane: any ways what cars do you have Gohan?*little hearts*  
  
Gohan: well, I'm not completely sure but I know I have the Ferrari, a Lexus LF-C sports coupe, a Mustang GT-R Concept, RSQ Sports Coupe, and some other cars.  
  
*everyone but Gohan anime sweat drop or Gawk*  
  
Videl:*recovering from shock* that's umm GREAT! Hehe? ... He is soooo cool! He is so cute and se- HOLD THAT THOUGHT MISSY! WHAT ARE YOU THINKING? CALM YOURSELF! ...  
  
Jeni: how about Carter drives the boy's?  
  
Carter: yeah! Great idea from my wonderful girl!  
  
Jeni: *blushes* come on! We don't have all day!  
  
They then decapsulize there cars and go to Videl's place.  
  
-----MEANWHILE-----  
  
Lime: this will work! No one can stop me! MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!  
  
Jorgen: are you all right Lime? ... If only she liked ME! Not that Gohan guy! ...  
  
Lime: I SHALL HAVE HIM NOW MUAHAHAHAHAH*choke, wheeze* pass the water.  
  
Jorgen: ok, here.  
  
Lime*Gulp* ahh! Fresh water! Any ways, where was I?  
  
Jorgen: part two of evil laugh.  
  
Lime: oh yeah! *ahem*MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAH  
  
~~Gohan's car~~  
  
(In the front is Gohan and Videl and in the back is Maro(behind Gohan) Jane(in the middle) and Erasa behind Videl. If you still don't get it, then e-mail me!)  
  
Gohan: Maro can you please stop that?  
  
Maro: but Gohan! Isn't my messaging relaxing?  
  
Gohan: No  
  
Maro: I LOVE GOHAN! BUT DO YOU LOVE ME?  
  
Gohan: *stops car* Maro I'm sure your boyfriend loves you too so how about you join them?*Maro steps out* bye!*drives away*  
  
Maro: Gohan you WILL be MINE!  
  
*carters limo drives up*  
  
Sharpiener: why Maro? Why not Erasa or Jane?  
  
Maro:*smacks sharpie* shut up and move!  
  
~back to Gohan~  
  
Erasa: so Gohan, tell us a little bit about yourself, where do you live, what are you're favorite foods are and what you like to do?:: why did Videl have to ask ME to do it? Why not Maro?::  
  
Gohan: *gets a little pale*:: oh no! I didn't think that this would happen! What to do what to do! AHHHHHHHH! I KNOW!! :: well I live in two places and I will only say one of them, 419 mountain area, and I have a lot of favorite foods, and I like to do Martial arts and some other activities.  
  
* A tune of the dbz beginning song only cell phone style*  
  
Gohan: Hello? Mom? What is it? No I'm not doing that*starts blushing* MOOM! Ok bye! See you later!*click*Sorry about that!  
  
Videl: that's ok! Anyways I didn't know you had a cell phone!  
  
Gohan: it's supposed to be for emergencies only, but my mom calls me on it when she gets worried.  
  
Jane: that's how ALL moms' work!  
  
Videl: *spots Gohan's Z necklace*uhuh:: Hmm, that's the most beautiful necklace I have ever seen. I have never seen such a Jem, I wonder where a guy like him could get it? :: Gohan, what did your mom say?  
  
Gohan: why do you wanna know so badly? :: Darn! Know what? I don't wanna tell her that my mom said not to be with Vegeta and if I am at a girls house to get a grandbaby! *starts blushing*{Saiyin side} but you wouldn't mind doing that with Videl! Cause she is soo beautiful and a headstrong mind to match! {Other side} yes that's true but still! DON'T LISTEN TO HIM!!!!{Saiyin side}*hits other side's so called head and knocks him out*{Saiyin side} at least try to get her! Remember all those guys that might get her instead of you even though you have a better chance! {Other side}@_@ *groggily* oh look at all those buildings!  
  
*Gohan and Saiyin anime sweat drop O.o*  
  
Ok! That was weird! Any ways back to whatever {Saiyin side} don't forget my advice! It's very Vegeta AND Goku like! ::  
  
Videl: now you just turn here and Park!  
  
~Lime's Hide out~  
  
Lime: PASS CHEM. J-K 146!  
  
Jorgen: were all out!  
  
Lime: Chem. D?  
  
Jorgen: nope!  
  
Lime: just pass the Wonka Nerds!  
  
Jorgen: FINE  
  
  
  
Thanks for reading!  
  
Oh and sorry for the long wait! Please R&R!  
  
:: End Transmission: 


	5. Ch 5: Temptation’s Part I

Finally I did it!  
  
Yes I did it!  
  
Oh and thanks to all the nice reviewers:  
  
All the nice reviewers!  
  
Just so you would know Vegeta and Gohan are best friends, kanda like brothers! And he is staying at CC, and Bardock and the crew are ALIVE!  
  
Gohan has no human side! It comes alive only sometimes!  
  
Thought  
  
{Saiyin}  
  
And here is the Chappy!  
  
Chapter Five: Temptation's Part I  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Gohan's POV  
  
Finally, some time to my thoughts! The girls went to change to their sleeping clothes and well so am I. how will I get over the fact that her dad is HERCULE THE DUMBO? Oh well, so know I have an idea! MUHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAH!  
  
*Pushes quick dial on his cell phone*  
  
*a tired voice* {hello? Is that you Kakorrat's (if it's wrong, please do tell!) first or should I say minime?}  
  
Gohan: {Ya it's me Vegeta! Any ways, my mom said that I would be living with you, but I can't converse or train with you, so I have a plan!}  
  
Vegeta: {what is you're ingenious plan? To ignore the harpy? I wonder if it's what I am thinking!*imagines Gohan doing everything his mom doesn't want him to do* that would be priceless, or maybe...  
  
Gohan :{ here's the plan!*whispers something into the phone* what do you think?}  
  
Vegeta :{ hmmm, not bad! We'll see. But I can't promise you anything,}  
  
Gohan :{ yah I understand, I gotta go, see ya!}  
  
*beep* I wonder were everyone is? Well I start by getting out of this room*tries to open door* it's locked? *tries all the other doors three times two* they are all locked! That means I can't get out because then they would know about me being the gold fighter! What to do? Now what would Vegeta do? .......................................I know! I do *sigh* nothing*sinks head* I feel weak! *slumps in room*  
  
Oh sorry! He is in one of the numerous guest rooms in Videl's mansion, strangely enough, Jane and all the girls for some reason didn't let him change in any room BUT this wretched room. It had soft satiny lush red blankets on the HUGE guest bed; t was a luxurious room, but too weird, CC bedrooms where way better, but he wasn't complaining, if what he would call his mom and told her he would be spending the night. He was wearing soft, red, satiny pj pants, forced by Erasa because he brought nothing.  
  
It felt eerie in that room locked up, and then I heard a it. I cant believe my ears! I think I hear my mom's Evil cackle of doom!*image of frying pan of doom in mind, he shudders*  
  
WHY ME? WHY ALL WAY'S ME???  
  
Erasa: so? Come out of there all ready!  
  
Videl: never!  
  
Jeni: FINE! YOU MADE ME!* stomps into walk in closet and drags Videl out* THERE!  
  
Videl: WAHH! I DON'T WANNA DO IT!  
  
Jane: why not? Too tired? Drained? Sleepy?  
  
Videl: no! Because I just don't wanna watch BARBIE!  
  
Jeni:*raises eyebrow* what? We aren't watchin that s*** (the reason why I didn't spell it was because it's considered a BAD word!)  
  
Erasa and Jane: O.O*point at Jeni* OOO! JENNY SAID A BAAAD WORD!  
  
Videl:*sigh* why me? One we aren't watchin Barbie!  
  
Jane: why not?  
  
Erasa, Jeni, and Videl: *anime sweat drop* why do you wanna watch that?  
  
BECAUSE IT"S ANTI-VIOLENT AND IS A VERY NOT SCARY MOVIE! That's why! Chirped a sugar high Jane.  
  
*Jeni, Erasa and Videl anime style fall**leg twitch*  
  
Jeni: let's not watch that junk!  
  
Videl: how about we wait for the rest? Then we can have a vote!  
  
Everyone: ok  
  
Videl: where's Gohan?  
  
well, he said since it's a slumber party, what is he gonna wear since he is in regular clothing and we are gonna all be in Slumber clothing, so I gave him one of my extra pair of if-shaprener-was-ever-good-lookin-he-would-wear- it Pj pants and no shirt! Of course he was a little upset and then said where should I change? I obviously can't do it right here! So then me, Jane, and Jeni blushed, so I said how about that one over there? He said why? It looks like the very best one. And then I said because I said so! And I some how got Jane and Jeni to side with me and we made him change in there, then we ran and locked ALL of the doors from the outside! HEHE! Erasa said in one breath. Plus we were hired by Chichi and Amber to do this! The plan is working!  
  
*Videl sweat drops* why did you lock him up? So you could prove your stupidity?  
  
That's what we can't tell you, videl-chan! Chirped the eager Jane.  
  
Videl: so are we gonna keep him in there?  
  
Erasa: Nooo, but you have to get him*evil grin*  
  
Videl: fine!  
  
Jane: look! A FULL MOON! OOOOOOOO*O.O*  
  
*Everyone sweat drop*  
  
Videl:*gulps* ok here I go!  
  
Gohan Pov  
  
*sigh* well I thought just about everything! Hmm I wonder how it looks outside.*moves curtains* darn! The window is barricaded with bricks! I could break it, but then it would be obvious who I am! Oh well! Hmm. I miss my tail. Mom cut it off yesterday*sigh*now I'm all alone. *lies down in bed**yawn* I'm so tiered of doing choirs all day and then school. I don't think it would be wrong to take a shooort nap*falls asleep instantly*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Videl's Pov  
  
I can do this! *opens door slowly* hello? Gohan?* spots a sleeping Gohan on the bed* Oh he is soo cute when he sleeps! Ohhh and those se- don't even go there Videl! Wow he is a very heavy sleeper! He isn't awake and aim thinking aloud! Again! Oh how I crave to touch those muscles! One touch won't hurt right?  
  
*walks up to Gohan and sits down by him*  
  
*Gohan's chest rises up and down from breathing and some of his muscles ripple a little showing just how strong he might be* *Videl has to control herself from drooling*  
  
I wonder what he is dreaming about. Hmm. Well I guess it won't hurt to try to do it. But what if he wakes up when I touch his muscle? He probably won't mind! I wonder why he ALWAYS wears that interesting furry black belt.  
  
Will she do it? Or will she have no guts to touch his muscles? Sorry for short chapter!  
  
Oh and please R&R!  
  
:: End Transmission: 


	6. Ch6: Temptation's part II

I'm back!!  
  
Did ya all miss me?  
  
Ok here are some things I need to state:  
  
1. Gohan can do ss4 without oozaru  
  
2. Gohan is more Saiyin than human  
  
3. They don't turn oozaru when they see the earth moon, just more  
powerful  
  
4. Inhabitants of Kame house, Korin's tower, and Yamcha are not Saiyin!  
Just Bulma, chichi and their children's wives if they want to.  
  
Oh and Bardock and the crew (Radittz, Bardock's mate (what was her name? for now it), and extra) stay at the lookout, CC, the Son's, or the KAME house, depends on the day.  
  
*******  
  
Chapter six: Temptation part II  
  
()()()()() Videl Pov  
  
Oh! Just one touch and I would be satisfied!  
  
Videl touched on of the chest muscles and she liked it. She touched it again only in a more massaging manner.  
  
Hmm, I'm still not satisfied? Ugh! Why do I want to KISS HIM? Well maybe a small peck... VIDEL DON'T DO IT! [Other side] NOW WHILE HE IS STILL ASLEEP! Hmm a small peck won't do anything, right?  
  
So where's Videl and Gohan? Hmm Erasa?  
  
She's...what should I say? I was hired by Chichi to get them together! ...changing! Ya! And he's napping! It's partly true! Besides Ben, why are you looking for her? HMM?  
  
*fidgets* umm, because she's not here? I can't tell them that Hercule made me make sure that nothing happens to Videl. Hehe?  
  
Jeni: let's just all get ready? NOW?*hints to carter*  
  
Carter: everyone listen to her! *whispers to Jeni* Whew! That was close! Funny that Erasa, Jane, and you where hired by chichi and amber!  
  
Jeni:*whispers back* ya that is quite comical!  
  
Carter:*to Jeni*: So what is going on with G and V?  
  
Jeni:*whispers to carter* we locked him up in the red room, and then we sent Videl to go fetch him. Hasn't come back ever since! PLUS we barricaded the window like chichi asked! Is it true that he has something like heat during the full moon?  
  
Carter: I don't know. Did you know that I was hired by his dad and his dad's friend to do what you're doing?  
  
Jeni: really? Ok back to our duty!  
  
Erasa: so what are we supposed to do Amber?  
  
Amber: I know! Jane and I keep them here while you and Jeni check on them!  
  
Erasa ok lets go?  
  
Jeni: ya, ok.  
  
Videl Pov  
  
Stop moving! Oh I give up! But the next time I will get you! *yawn* I'm sleepy.  
  
Videl falls down right beside Gohan and falls instantly asleep.  
  
5 min. later  
  
Sh! Erasa stop giggling! All we have to do is look and then go back and give a full report!  
  
Fine Jeni! AWWW! I wish Sharpiener was so cuddly when he sleeps!  
  
What do you mean?  
  
Well he is only the way he is when awake. Still look how cute they are!  
  
Videl is hugging Gohan's neck and he's arms are loosely around her shoulders. Her head is against his chest and his head is on her's. But they didn't notice something furry around her waist...  
  
Videl's POV 30 min. later  
  
Oh, this is the best pillow ever! Plus I have never felt so happy inside! Also it's very cozy and warm. Where am I heaven?  
  
I am trying to open my eyes but only after a while do I succeed.  
  
Muscles? Lots and lots of big muscles? That was my good pillow?  
  
I think that's Gohan. What is this around my waist? It's furry and warm? It looks like a t-tail!  
  
Hmmm. I wonder what happens if I pet it?  
  
I am petting his tail. He starts hugging me and rubbing his head softly against mine. And he also is making a purring noise? I actually feel happier! Now is my chance1 he will never know! Why it won't hurt anyone!  
  
The next thing I know I'm leaning against him and almost at my target...  
  
Gohan's POV  
  
I fell happy, cozy and warm. I should get some blankets like these only in blue or black. Why does it feel like someone's kissing me? I open my eyes to see Videl kissing ME! I don't know what to do at this moment. I can't move! Why can't I move? It's like I am stone!  
  
{Saiyin side} why do you want to move? So you can join in the fun I have been trying to get you to do?  
  
NO! I just want to know why I can't move! She just opened her eyes and is now starring into my eyes. She is so flawless, so perfect, so- she is just a friend Gohan! Stop yourself! She is just a friend! She is just a friend! She is just so beautiful and-AHHH what's wrong with me! She is starting to pet my tail, and I can't stop purring? Why am I purring? I am very scared! Am even more scarred than Cell, Frieza and mom put together! I can see lust and a menacing look in her eyes. What does she want?  
  
W -what do y-you want V-Videl?  
  
She is leaning closer to me and she whispers into my ear.  
  
You!  
  
*faints*  
  
Videl POV  
  
I did it! I am kissing him! But am still not satisfied! I can't keep myself away from him. I am starring into those big onyx eyes. I see that he is scarred and shocked. But there is also something growing in his eyes besides the scared look. He is lusting for something but what?  
  
I am petting his tail and he starts to purr but looks even more shocked. I guess that was his first kiss ever! I guess he never had a girl.  
  
W -what do y-you want V-Videl?  
  
I can't help myself; I am leaning to his ear and say  
  
You!  
  
He faints. I decided to replay in my mind of what just happened and decided to pinch myself to make sure I wasn't dreaming. Pinches hurt! He now is sleeping again and I am petting his tail again. He's purring. He purrs even when fainted/ sleeping!  
  
I need to go get ready! Hmm. Maybe if I punch him? Nothing happens. Blow on his tail? Well slowly but yes it works! I' am free! Why did I do that?  
  
Great! His tail is around my waist and so are his arms! Oh well! All for the better! I am looking at my watch and its 7:30. The party starts at 8:10. I can sleep some more! YAY!  
  
****************************************  
  
Oh my head. I need a nice relaxing shower to resolve all of these in my mind. Great! It wasn't a dream! She won't let go! But now she finally did and I am walking to the bathroom for my well deserved shower. She is just so beautiful when she sleeps. If only she was all mine.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It's so cold! Where is Gohan? Where is the sound of water coming from? I am heading to the bathroom and I see a crack through the door. I put my eye at it to see...  
  
(Naughty, Naughty girl!)  
  
I have decided that Gohan is the handsomest, the strongest, and best guy for me!  
  
* Little hearts*  
  
I have decided to go and see what the girls are doing.  
  
Strangely enough they are near by the door and Jane just asked me what happened with a smirk.  
  
I am now telling them (Mom, Jane, Jeni, and Erasa) what happened.  
  
************************* Gohan Pov  
  
That was a refreshing shower. Well I wonder what they are doing.  
  
Hmm, that's strange they are right outside the room.  
  
Erasa is whispering so it's real big to Videl and they are blushing. Must be a car, clothes or food item.  
  
Sharpiener: it's about time! We can't start without you!  
  
Carter: Gohan I suggest you hide because Maro is looking for you and here she come!  
  
Thanks for the warning, but no thanks. I am not a coward.  
  
Carter: suit your self!*hugs Jeni and starts talking to her about some plan*  
  
At that moment Gohan can see Maro jumping at him in slow motion and moves out of the way. She lands on Ben.  
  
Ben: How nice of you Maro! I didn't know you loved me that much! Hug time!  
  
Maro: I*uff* didn't want to land*uff* on you!  
  
Sharpiener: don't ruin the moment Maro!  
  
  
  
Please R&R! Thank you for Reading! Update should be soon! 


	7. Ch 7: Slumber Party Fun!

:: Begin Transmission:

* * *

Hi faithful readers! Here is the chapter!  
  
"Talking"

* * *

...thinking...  
  
Chapter 7: Slumber Party Fun!  
  
Erasa: because Videl had no ideas and I don't want the slumber party at my house, and because I planned everything yesterday, I have the master plan right here in my hands!  
  
holds up a piece of paper that's rolled up  
  
Now the first thing we will do is we will divide in groups, I already decided who goes with whom: Group one will pick the movie and get it ready, group two will get the snacks, group three will get the pillows and extra, Group four will help group three, and group Five will help group one. Groups one and group five is me, Sharpie, Jane and Nick, Group Four and Three will be Maro, Ben, Jeni and Carter, and group Two will be Videl and Gohan. Time to split up and Jane there are no spooky scary creatures.  
  
Jane: how do you know?  
  
Nick: even if there is I will protect you!  
  
Jeni: let's go?  
  
They then split up and the groups go there separate ways. Of course Carter and Ben have to drag Maro with them. Videl and Gohan are left alone.  
  
(the following talking will either be Videl or Gohan until notified.)  
  
"So...Umm... now what?"  
  
"I think you should know what to do Videl since your smart and this is your house."  
  
"Yah your right Gohan"..._did he just complement me? Must be my vivid imagination._ ... "Ok just follow me."  
  
"Ok, you have nice house"..._but Bulma's is better_... "so what do you like to do?"  
  
"I like to do martial arts, doing police volunteer work but my break ends today. Also I like to spend time with my friends. What about you?"  
  
"Well I like to do martial arts, trips with my friends, and staying at my friend's house."... _vegeta's and seventeen's are the bomb! not to mention hanginh with eighteen_...  
  
"Oh, I guess we same the same interests! "... _I will find out your secrets! And you will be mine! But I gotta admit! You are what cuter than any one I have ever seen! sigh_ ... "well, um, what should we pick for the group?"  
  
"Oh, the usual, Junk food, dried fruit, and extra, and as beverages we should choose soda, water or juice, probably soda."  
  
"Great idea! No wonder everyone think your so smart!"  
  
Gohan slightly blushes but gets ride of it quick... _is she complementing me?_ ... So who's you mom? I don't think I met her yet.  
  
... _I could have sworn I saw him blushing! I guess he does have feelings! Oh he is just so cute when he tries to change the subject! Oh how I wonder how he looks with out a shirt! Oh, he will be mine! What am I thinking? Oh I can't help it! I just want to jump on him and hug him! Is that cute! I am helpless! Oh well! WHO CARES! I think I am in love!_ ...  
  
Elsewhere  
  
Lime: where is his current location?  
  
Principal: who?  
  
Lime: GOHAN SON THAT'S WHO! Jorgen hold him tighter! MUAHAHAHA!  
  
Principal: ... _and I thought my students where insane!_ ... He goes to do school across town! whimper  
  
Lime: oops! .! I thought he went here! Oh Well! On to the other town! Drop him!  
  
Jorgen:drops The Principal now what?  
  
Lime:Weird batman music playing to the – the- Bat car!  
  
Jorgen: we don't have a bat-smack OWW! Fine the getaway car is a Bat car?  
  
Lime: Quick! In the car before the song ends!  
  
Jorgen: O.K! O.o  
  
Lime: MUHAHAHAHAHAHA! TO THE OTHER SCHOOL!  
  
Jorgen:anime sweat drop O.K!  
  
Elsewhere  
  
Dende: HE WILL PAY!  
  
Mr. Popo: for what?  
  
Dende: he didn't visit me nor does he do anything fun with me for too long! Also he is just to mean because he wins all the games versus me! Even when I don't cheat!  
  
Mr. Popo: anime sweat drop did you have too much soda again sir?  
  
Radittz: of course not! I would like you to give me some more!hiccup  
  
Bardock: he wasn't talking to you! He was talking to the green cucumber!  
  
Piccolo: he wasn't talking to me! I don't drink soda!points finger at dende HE does!  
  
Bardock: coughs and then starts humming the tune of draks Cucumber sing (don't own it!)... Aim a cucumber, Aim a cucumber, Aim a cucumber, Aim a cucumber, Aim a cucumber, Aim a cucumber, please don't take me dude to the pickle farm! YA!snicker...  
  
Piccolo: would you please stop that? Those brats just had to make an edited video of all the tapes with me and put that annoying song!pouts  
  
Dende: anyways, do we still remember what Goku, Vegeta, I, Piccolo, Bardock, and all the rest of us are supposed to do? That's why we have this gathering! Anyone?  
  
Krillin:raises hand to hitch Gohan with his soul mate so he would stop teasing us so we could tease him?  
  
Dende: Yah! And the plans will be handed out by Mr. Popo! Oh and please read inside of yourselves! Oh and leave the papers here!  
  
Vegeta: I finished can I leave now?  
  
Dende: O.K!  
  
Vegeta fly's of the lookout  
  
satin House hold  
  
So is this enough for everyone Videl?"  
  
"Ya! ... _He is really cool when you don't get on his nerves! He seems like a really nice guy!_ ... Let's go? I have all the drinks necessary!"  
  
"Ok here holds open the kitchen door so where is the Place where we will watch? I'll watch the movie but I havta go home after wards!"  
  
"Oh that's really sad!does puppy face Pwease stay a bit longa?"  
  
"Sorry Videl, I have to make sure everything is fine at the place I am staying at."  
  
"I understand. I know! How about we see each other tomorrow?"  
  
"O.K how about the park?"  
  
"Sounds great! Ok here is the door."  
  
They then open the door and they find that everyone was already there.

* * *

Well please R&R for the next chapter! . :) 


	8. Ch8couldn't think of a name

Hi!!  
  
Disclaimer: Do not own but sure do wish to own!  
  
It's My Life!  
  
Chapter Eight: The Evil begins!  
  
They then watched some new cool movies (I couldn't decide) and had some fun!  
  
meanwhile  
  
Dende: I KNOW! MUHAHAHAHAHA!  
  
Mr. Popo: Oh dear! Not again! Sir are you sick? Do you feel alright?  
  
Dende: MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Another Latte Mr. Popo!  
  
Mr. Popo: If you say so.to self why is it always Gohan?  
  
Dende: Because his reaction is the most funniest and best of them all! Haha!  
  
Mr. Popo: but what did he do to you? He saved your green self more than I can recall.  
  
Dende: because of all those things he did and said! MUHAHAHAH!  
  
Mr. Popo: why do I even try?  
  
Dende: cause your nice?  
  
Elsewhere  
  
Lime: so you don't know where Gohan is?  
  
Student: Nope! All I know is that he is a new student and he is friends with Group A.  
  
Lime: who's in Group A?  
  
Student: Dude! You don't know who's in group A? The great Videl, Jane, Eresa (is it Erasa or Eresa?), Sharpener, Jeni, Carter, Nick, Maro, And Ben. Why do you wanna know so badly?  
  
Lime: BECAUSE! Ok thanks for the Info! So where is the group today?  
  
Student: you have to call them to find out! BYE!runs for his life  
  
Lime:mumbles and curses  
  
Jorgen: Naughty, Naughty Lime! Those are REALLY bad words!  
  
Some Buff guy: Ya! Some really bad words!  
  
Jorgen: Krunk! I can't believe it's you!  
  
Krunk: same here! Did you know that squirrels have twenty different words for Nut?  
  
Jorgen: O.O, WOW! That's so COOL!  
  
Lime: I am surrounded by idiots!  
  
Jorgen: Lime meet Mr. soapy!tries to wash Lime's Mouth but lime climbs up a tree  
  
Lime: Mr. soapy stinks! Er... I mean he is so un-cool! He can't get me now! MUHAHAHAHA!  
  
Krunk: What are you two up to?  
  
Jorgen:whispers plan to Krunk  
  
Krunk: O.O  
  
back to Videl and Gohan  
  
Ring, Ring, RIIING  
  
Videl: hello? Dad I'm right here in the theater room. Yes I am with my friends! O.k.sighhangs up  
  
Erasa: hello? Mom? Why? OK! Thanks MOM! Ok love ya BYE! Oh Jane says Hi!hangs up guess what? My parents, Nick's parents, Carters Parents, Maro's Parents, Ben's parents, and Sharpeners parents found tickets to go on a vacation! And we are all going to stay at place called CCH! She said to ask Gohan!  
  
Jane: What about me?  
  
Jeni: you have the same parents as Eresa.  
  
Jane: Oh ya! Hehe?  
  
Gohan: pales why there?  
  
Videl: because my dad is having a "party".  
  
Gohan: ok I guess it will be fine. When do we leave?  
  
Videl: Right now!  
  
RING  
  
Videl: hello? O.K, uh yah. Um I guess so. Ok. Um bye.  
  
Jeni: who was that?  
  
Videl: that was the principal. He said that tomorrow we all have to come EXTRA early for a big surprise! Everyone but Bert that is.  
  
Gohan: who's Bert?  
  
Jane: He's a nerd, loser, geek, nobody, loner, and he's the lowest of them all! His mom never lets him go on field trips, he is ugly and he's middle name is...  
  
Sharpner: SUSAN! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! rolls on floor  
  
everyone start either giggling, Laughing, or snickering (Gohan is snickering)  
  
Videl: let's go? Ok who has a car or some sort of transportation?  
  
Gohan, Videl, Eresa, Ben, Nick, and Carter have some sort of transportation.  
  
Jeni: my turn to pick! (=with) Ok, Gohan Videl, Eresa Sharpie, Ben Maro, Jane Nick, Erasa Sharpener, and Carter me.  
  
Videl: ... yes! I can find out Gohan's secrets! YES! This is perfect! ...  
  
Gohan: But...  
  
Jeni: No buts unless you want to go with Maro!  
  
You-make-it-sound-like-I-am-really-annoying!-Am-I annoying?-Gohan-I-like- you and-please-go-with-me-!-Oh-I-like-you-to-Ben!-Do-I-look-fat?-I-am-not- sleeping!-Do-I-talk-to-much?-I-am-not-a-weirdo! Said Maro in one breath.  
  
Jeni: SHUT UP ALREADY! So Gohan what do you say?  
  
Gohan: I'm with Videl!  
  
Jeni: ok let's go?  
  
Gohan: ... dende I will get you now matter where you are! Heed my death warning! ... mumbles this is going to be a long ride!  
  
Eresa: come on! We aren't that bad! Are we?  
  
Sharpiener: course not sweety!  
  
Videl: ... finally I get to see where he lives! YES! ...  
  
lookout  
  
Dende: he will soon forget about his threat! For more torture upon him will come thanks to that! MUHAHAHAHAHAHA!  
  
Mr. Popo: I give up!  
  
lime  
  
Lime: no one answers the phones! And I don't know this Videl's number!  
  
Jorgen: you know what would be funny Krunk?  
  
Krunk: what?  
  
Jorgen: if that poster saying that there is a party at Hercule satin's house! I heard that Videl is the daughter of the Great Hercule! Oh and look! Only married women are allowed to participate! Looks like he finally got a girl!  
  
Lime: lemme see that! Yes! It's the number! MUHAHAHAHA!  
  
Jorgen: she lost it!  
  
Krunk: yup! Oh well!  
  
Lime: Gimme your cell phone Jorgen!  
  
Jorgen: Fine!  
  
back to Gohan  
  
Gohan's Pov  
  
Gohan was afraid of Videl because of what happened earlier. He didn't know why, but he was really afraid. And here he was going to drive her to his living courters in CC. what would his mom think? What would Vegeta think? He felt like he was doomed. He was so deep in his thoughts he didn't notice Videl start poking his "belt" and with a dangerous glint in her eyes.  
  
Gohan was about to look into the sky but decided he shouldn't. He then felt as if something was poking his tail. (Guess who!)  
  
I don't have a tail! Mom cut it of yesterday! Then what about what happened earlier today? Hmm. OH NO! Its full Moon season! NOOO!  
  
Saiyin side MUHAHAHAHA!  
  
other side stop laughing! This is not funny! This is sad! S-A-D! Sad! Do you hear me? STOP LAUGHING LIKE A MORON OR ELSE!  
  
Saiyin side I can't take your mindless chit chat! Plus you're threats are harmless words! I'm just wasting my precious time on a dirt ball like you! In fact you're a hair ball! HAHAHAHA! Oh a hair ball with hair problems! You call that a hair do? Oh and I'm tired of seeing that wretched hair do so badly that I will do you a favor!  
  
other side looks suspiciously at Saiyin side what type of favor?  
  
Saiyin side this kind of favor!Ki blast's the other sides geeky hair do  
  
other sideAHHH! My precious hair! All gone! Nooo! You will pay for that!tries to blast Saiyin side with a Ki blast but misses  
  
Saiyin side haha! You missed!sticks out tongue  
  
other side Grrrr...  
  
SHUT UP I CAN'T THINK BECAUSE OF YOU TWO!  
  
Saiyin and other side sorry! they do Son head scratch©™  
  
Poor Gohan started hitting his head against the near by Stone wall surrounding Videl's Mansion and making a big deep hole. He noticed that the poking stopped and watched how Erasa came up to Videl, lead her farther away and started whispering something to Videl and Videl Blushing. What are they talking about?  
  
He was just about to hear what they where talking about when someone started talking to him.  
  
Sharpener: Um...Er... can I make a suggestion?  
  
Gohan: sure, what's your suggestion?  
  
Sharpener: well it's a warm night and I was wondering if maybe you should take Videl on a motor cycle ride instead of a car ride. You know it will make everything funner!! Oh and do you like Videl?  
  
Gohan: why do you ask?  
  
Sharpener: cause she likes you!  
  
Gohan: she does?  
  
Sharpener: it's obvious! You didn't notice?  
  
Gohan: hmm. I guess not. How did you notice?  
  
Sharpener: it's one of my many talents! Oh and a suggestion.  
  
Gohan: what else?  
  
Sharpener: watch out for Maro! By the way where is this CCH?  
  
Gohan: here are the directions.  
  
Sharpener: where will we meet?  
  
Gohan: how about when you get there you call this number ok?  
  
Sharpener: sure man! See ya latter! Eresa lets roll?  
  
The assigned drivers then decapsulize their transports and wait for the rest  
  
Gohan: umm. Videl let's go?  
  
Videl: starts blushing o.k.  
  
Gohan and Videl then sit down on Gohan's hover motor cycle 5000 S-p GT (I made it up! The newest in their world! Didn't even come out yet!) videl is holding on to gohan   
  
Videl: it's so warm tonight! looks up and very beautiful too! Look! It's the full moon!  
  
Gohan: I'd rather pay attention to keeping this thing from crashing! ... and not make things worse by looking at that evil thing! ...  
  
Videl: oh! Sorry! Um... what does CCH mean?  
  
The DBZ intro song again  
  
Gohan: sorry!mumbles I have to change the tune!picks up cell phone yes mom? WHY? I'm sorry! Fine! Just not that! Ok I gotta go or I will crash my Hover bike! Of course I'm not flying! I'm flying the Hover bike instead! starts blushingOf course not! hangs up  
  
Videl: what did your mom mean? And I repeat what does CCH stand for?  
  
Gohan: it doesn't matter. We aren't going there any ways.  
  
Videl: what do you mean?  
  
Gohan:sigh of course we will go there once Sharpiener and CO. get there but we will first have to pick something up.  
  
Videl: ok and where is that?  
  
Gohan: where I am staying at right now.  
  
Videl: Ok and where do you stay?  
  
Gohan: right here.  
  
Videl: in the sky?  
  
Gohan: ya right here in the sky! Of course not!lands motor cycle on top of some building  
  
Videl: here? Where are we? I can barely see in the dark you know!  
  
Gohan: just give me your hand and you'll be fine.  
  
Videl: okholds on to Gohan blushes  
  
(In my story if you don't remember, Gohan is staying at CC. in this story though CC was rebuilt. I am copying aydan07's idea with permission because I am her sister! If you don't believe me just ask her. Any ways, in her story, Bulma rebuilds CC and ext. and Gohan stays in an apartment/house like one level which is on top of the north wing and if you want to know more read her story: high school adventures of prince gohan! It's a really cool story! Oh and in my story he has a mini GR!)  
  
Gohan:unlocks his apartment and then leads Videl inside ok this is where you and I will be staying thanks to the order of the two evil mothers!  
  
Videl: you have two mothers?  
  
Gohan: one is a godmother.  
  
Videl: o.k. and why will I stay here with you?  
  
Gohan:sigh because they said so. I'm sorry about it, but I have only one bed.  
  
Videl: WHAT? Oh well, I guess we can work something out later on.  
  
Gohan: what do you wanna do for now?  
  
Videl: you said you wanted to get something?  
  
Gohan: I already did! See this thing?show her some kind of gadget  
  
Videl: what is it?  
  
Gohan: it's something Bu- Er, my godmother and me built together.  
  
Videl: what does it do?  
  
Gohan:smirk you'll see!  
  
Videl: pout Fine!  
  
Gohan: so what do you wanna do?  
  
Videl: ... WOW! This is a nice place! The only thing I wanna do is be with you! Did I say that? AAHH! I'm going crazy! ... Maybe you can give me a tour of your place?  
  
Gohan: sure!  
  
Videl than links her arm with Gohan  
  
Gohan show's his place and then they return to the entrance  
  
Gohan: if you don't mind I am gonna take a shower. You can do what ever you want. And if you want to take a short nap you can use my bed. Is that fine with you?  
  
Videl: ya! In fact it's alright with me!smile  
  
Gohan: thanks! Oh and you really should smile more often!leaves  
  
Videl  
  
Now to investigate! starts looking around. .Hmm. A picture frame with him in it only he's smaller and it looks like a group photo.  
  
Wait a second. Why is Bulma briefs, Vegeta briefs, (in my story he's famous!), Yamcha Bandit, and a whole bunch of other famous people in here? He must know them! And there are a bunch of people with furry belts. It must be fashionable or they all have tails! And why are there some green men in here?  
  
spots a door that Gohan didn't show herHmm. why didn't Gohan show me that room over there? Well I might as well check it out! opens door it's large in here! And it's all white! I wonder why? And there is some kind of buttons and stuff! What happens if I push this button?  
  
she then pushes a button  
  
What will happen to videl?  
  
What 


	9. ch9: Dende's plan revealed and so is lov

:: Begin Transmission:  
  
I would like to thank all my wonderful reviewers! It's my motivation! The more reviews (Including Flames) the faster the chapters will be updated!  
  
{Saiyin}  
  
Thought  
  
"Talking"  
  
[Namek]  
  
By the way! In my story Goten is one and Trunks is two. Since he's one, he has Problems with pronouncing R. also Bulma's pregnant with Bra!  
  
It's My Life!  
  
Chapter Nine: Dende's plan revealed and so is love?  
  
Gohan's  
  
She pushed the button with excitement and nothing happened.  
  
"O.k. now what?" she said.  
  
All a sudden she heard a sound of something whizzing at her. She turned around to see Gohan deflecting a Ki beam.  
  
What was that? Thought Videl  
  
"Gohan are you all right? I'm sorry that I went-"  
  
"I'm fine and it's ok Videl. I should have warned you. Are you all right?"  
  
Of course she didn't hear him because she was to busy watching the trail of a water drop. From the tip of his gravity defying hair all the way down to his abdomen. She blushed.  
  
"I'm fine" said Videl still blushing.  
  
"Ok. Since your fine then I want you to meet someone." said Gohan  
  
Does he want me to meet his girl friend? Oh I will kill her if it's her! GRRR  
  
"Videl meet Goten. He's my younger brother." Continued Gohan  
  
There behind Gohan stood a cute little Goten only one year old. Mini Goku and all.  
  
"Nice to meet you Goten. My name is Videl." What a cute little boy...  
  
"I know you! You always on T.V!" said Goten jumping up and down.  
  
"I'm flattered" said Videl  
  
"You know what Videl? Yestewday night my bwothew said that he lo-"  
  
"Let's have something to eat! Right now!" interrupted Gohan. "And if you don't say you know what to Videl I will give you ten candies after dinner!"  
  
"Wow! O.O! Ten whole candies! Youw weally nice Gohan! I'll be weally good! Youw see!" said Goten who couldn't wait to eat those ten candies. "Did you know that youw weally pwetty Videl? And do you like my bwothew ow love him?"  
  
"Umm... he's just a kid! He won't tell! Also no one will over hear! ... Yes I do. Why do you wanna know Goten?" whispered Videl who was blushing wildly.  
  
"Oh it's just my mommy keeps saying that of how you will mawwy my bwothew and get her gwandbabies and how I will become an uncle and she will become a gwandma. And since youw gonna mawwy my bwothew that makes you my futuwe oldew sistew!"(Oh it's just my mommy keeps saying that of how you will marry my brother and get her grandbabies and how I will become an uncle and she will become a grandma. And since your gonna marry my brother that makes you my future older sister!) Said Goten while squeezing her leg  
  
out of the room GOTEN THE PHONES FOR YOU!  
  
YAY! Said Goten while running to the kitchen which looked really cute but also with his tail in the air  
  
... It must run in the family! ... Thought Videl while following him to the kitchen  
  
"Hello? TWUNKS! Of couwse Gohan's giwlfweind is pwetty! And she said she did!"  
  
elsewhere  
  
ding dong  
  
door opens  
  
Butler: Hello? How may I help you today?  
  
Lime: I came to the sleepover that Videl is throwing.  
  
Butler: name? ... I hope it's not Angela again! ...  
  
Lime: ...hmm which one? I know! ... Maro  
  
Butler: Your obviously not Maro for you do not talk, walk, look, smell, or dress like her. And Maro was already here.  
  
Lime: was here? Well any way's I also came here to tell Mr. Satan some important information.  
  
Butler: I'm sorry "Maro" but you're not on the party list.  
  
Lime: what about a lime?  
  
Butler: No. there is already a Limonite Willow's here. Sorry.  
  
Lime: Oh ok! BYE!closes the door time for plan B!  
  
Krunk: who here present knows where the back door is say I!  
  
only Krunk I  
  
Krunk: ok everyone! Follow ME!  
  
lime and Jorgen follow Krunk  
  
lookout  
  
Dende: time for Plan A! Radditz please read it out loud!  
  
Radditz: Step one; make traffic in surrounding areas. Check.  
  
Dende: what do you mean check?  
  
Bardock: Kakkarot and I went and put two large empty store trucks on top of all freeways and stuff. That was good food!  
  
Radditz: step two, tell chichi to make Gohan to stay at his room with Videl in the CC or Son household. Check.  
  
Step three. Drop Goten off at that room. Check.  
  
Step Four. Make moon have full effect (except oozaru form) on Gohan until notified no matter what he does.  
  
Dende: Ok! Everyone that's Saiyin into the building! NOW! Or else you might get it!  
  
(Everyone listens to dende)  
  
All of a sudden dende is in a cheerleading costume with pom-poms chanting:  
  
Shenlong, Shenlong, hear me say! My name is dende! I ask you to make the moon have the certain effect I asked Yesterday right now! Keep it on no matter what until notified! Make it so he would show more emotion to the one he loves! That's all for now!  
  
A really eerie light goes towards Gohan from the moon  
  
Gohan's  
  
Gohan was cooking some nice stir fry and just finished.  
  
"It's ready come and get it!" said Gohan while putting the stir fry on the table with everything else.  
  
"Wow Gohan! This looks really good!" said Videl while sitting down.  
  
"Gohan Leawned to cook from Mommy and She's one of the Best!" said Goten with great pride.  
  
Gohan was just about to sit down right by Videl when all a sudden a really eerie light hit's him. (The same eerie light) you could hear Gohan mumble:" I knew I shouldn't have left that window open" it hit him so hard that he fell head first unto the floor.  
  
Gohan moaned.  
  
His muscles grew a bit and his tail sticked out grew a couple inches and fell back down.  
  
He moaned again.  
  
"Gohan are you Ok?" asked Videl with concern in her voice while sitting down besides him on the cold floor. She could see the full moon.  
  
Gohan's tail twitched and Gohan successfully sat down.  
  
Videl gasped. She couldn't stop looking at him. His hair was spikier. And he looked handsome. His muscles weren't bulky but they where there. And he was even more handsome than before plus His eyes where a darker shade.  
  
He studied his new self and asked" what happened Videl?" Oh how his voice was deeper and much more, dare she say it, sexier and she couldn't help her self once again. She studied him and she then noticed that he was looking at her. She blushed.  
  
"What happened Videl?" he asked again only this time looking at her.  
  
She blushed wildly and stared into those large eyes. There was emotion growing in those eyes. There was passion that they both had for each other just waiting to be unlocked. He was staring back. He unconsciously inched closer, still staring into her eyes.  
  
They didn't notice Goten sneaking into Gohan's bedroom with the phone.  
  
They inched closer to each other, they wanted each other.  
  
She was lost in a trance and so was he.  
  
HEY! Just so you would know, now he has a Good Saiyin side! Anyways....  
  
Gohan unconsciously put Videl into his lap and Videl (consciously) put her arms around his neck. He was closing on his target (hint! Think Saiyin!) And she was closing in on her's (HINT!) the where mill centimeters from there targets (hint neck for G and Something else for V! MAJOR HINT!)  
  
a cool new tune plays  
  
"Darn it!" muttered Videl  
  
"{Hello?} Oh hi sharpie! You're waiting for us? Hmm. Well that rumor isn't true! Well see you soon! {Bye!} OOPS! I mean bye!" said Gohan  
  
"Let's go?" Asked Videl, she overheard everything.  
  
"Yah let's go." Said Gohan while taking her hand and leading her outside.  
  
Goten went into the elevator and went as fast as he could to trunks for Vital information.  
  
back to Lime  
  
In front of us we see the Satin Mansion. In front of us we see an air vent with a completely crazy looking Lime by it with a screw driver who was on top of Jorgen who was on top of Krunk.  
  
"Just a little more... I DID IT! MUAHAHAHAHAHA!" Cried or more like shouted Lime.  
  
"I think she finally lost it." Said Krunk  
  
"And I thought Jennifer was crazy! Boy was I ever wrong!" said Jorgen  
  
Lime then crawled in and kept crawling until she was un-top of the kitchen. Literally. She then came to a cross way and followed until she came to one leading to a completely empty room right by the party. It happened to also be the room Gohan was in before the slumber party. (He's already back at CC! MUAHAHAHAHA!)  
  
"I SMELL GOHAN! GOHAN'S SMELL= GOHAN! Chirped or yelled a lunatic Lime.  
  
She used the screw driver once again and jumped in. the room was deserted.  
  
Hmm. I might as well ask someone around. Thought lime. And then I can find GOHAN!  
  
She went into the halls and found a maid.  
  
"Excuse me do you know where a Videl Satin and a Son Gohan could be?" asked Lime  
  
"Oh they should be in that room over there. If they aren't there then they probably went to someone else's house. It is sleep over Friday."  
  
A maid with a Dutch accent to be exact  
  
"Thank you" said lime while running towards the room the maid pointed at. She couldn't wait to see Gohan. She reached the door. She opened the door to find...  
  
NO ONE! It was an empty room! She then went to the maid and asked "so where did they go?"  
  
"Oh they probably went to one of these addresses and if not these then they probably went to Gohan's which I don't know where that one is. Heard something about him telling Videl that he moved somewhere not to far"  
  
She quickly ran to a window and jumped out.  
  
A oomph was heard.  
  
She landed right on top of Krunk and Jorgen.  
  
Time to find GOHAN! Here are the NEW addresses that lead to GOHAN!  
  
"O-K... are you ok? You look weird!" said Krunk while getting the car started.  
  
Yeah!! Really weird. Said Jorgen  
  
Throughout the trip they could hear Lime muttering something to do with GOHAN LIME= GIRL FRIEND AND BOYFRIEND FOR EVA! YAYAYAY! I WILL KILL VIDEL IF I HAVE TO GET GOHAN! I WILL KIDNAP HIM! MUAHAHAHAHAHA!  
  
Onnimo: Poor Lime, I almost feel sorry for her. ALMOST! She'll never have that dream come true! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!  
  
Lime: WHY ME?  
  
Onnimo: CAUSE YOU LIKE GOHAN! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!  
  
Lime: Why can't I have Gohan? So Videl Get's him and I don't? That's not fair!  
  
Onnimo: who said things are fair? NO ONE DID! MUAHAHAHAHAHA!evil cackle  
  
Goten: youw weally scawey! COOOL! O.O! Awe you a bad guy?  
  
Onnimo: NOPE! She is!point's to lime  
  
Lime: don't listen to her!  
  
Onnimo: Please Review!  
  
:: End Transmission: 


	10. Ch10 new friends made and

:: Begin Transmission:  
  
Hi! I would like to thank all my wonderful reviewers!  
  
Also I would like to apologize for messing something up! I mean Orange Star town not West City in the very first chapter! .! Sorry!  
  
By the way this is a Tenchi Muyo/ DBZ crossover. In this story Ryoko and Tenchi fell in love, got married changed and moved to the country. Gohan is friends with Ryoko's and Tenchi's daughter Ryoka  
  
It's my life!  
  
Chapter 10: friend's meets once again and new friends are made.  
  
===============================================================  
  
Lime was exited. She was so close to getting Gohan, Her handsome savior.  
  
"Speed up!" Yelled Lime  
  
They soon arrived to the first address which was called "Eresa's house". She walked up to the door and knocked on the door.  
  
The door opened to reveal ...........................................................  
  
............................................................................................................  
  
............................................................................................................  
  
............................................................................................................  
  
............................................................................................................  
  
"Hi! How may I help you?" said a pleasant looking blonde.  
  
"Oh I'm Lime! I'm looking for Videl and Gohan? Are they here?" asked Lime  
  
"Nope! But you should meet my daughter! Why don't you go to West City Park with us tomorrow? Im sure that Gohan and Videl will be joining us!" said the Blonde who was Eresa's mother.  
  
"Oh I will try! Well bye! See you tomorrow!" said lime while running back to the car. I will find you Gohan no matter where you go! And you can run but you can't hide! Muahahahaha!  
  
They continued their little rampage and they couldn't find him. Currently they where eating in a Burger Queen. (There is already a burger King so I can't use that! Same thing though!)  
  
"Where do we go next? Where oh were?" questioned lime while hitting her head against the table and then stopping in order not to get a bruise.  
  
"We could go to the old address and ask them where he is!" said Krunk while eating some of Jorgen's fries.  
  
"Hey! Those are MY fries! GIMME!" said Jorgen while attacking Krunk.  
  
"NEVER! They're ALL mine now!" Yelled Krunk while dodging all of Jorgen's futile attacks  
  
"Men" Grumbled Lime while doing her nails. She wanted to look her absolute best when she would see and kidnap Gohan. The plan was simple. Find Gohan, Kidnap Gohan to secluded cabin and make him all her's in some way or another.  
  
Besides! She was the most gorgeous, Beautifulest, And Most charming Girl in the whole wide world (or so she thinks) yes she was absolutely sure that there was no way she could go wrong! (Or so she thought and little did she know!)  
  
"I'M THE KING! EVERYONE PAY ME YOUR TAXES BY GIVING ME YOUR KID'S MEAL'S!" Yelled Jorgen while putting on a little cardboard crown that you would receive at Burger Queen when you order a Kid's meal.(Hint, Hint) and also trying to look like a big great king by arrogantly put his hand on his hips and trying to put a serious face on.(but of course he wasn't successful)  
  
"If you're a king then who am I? I also have a crown!" said Krunk with a very confused look on his face.  
  
"Then you're the queen!" said Jorgen while taking a robe out of nowhere and putting it on.  
  
"Can we keewp ow toy's Mister King Sir?" Asked a cute little boy with cute puffy cheeks who was clutching his new toy  
  
"NO YOU CAN'T! NOW HAND IT OVER!" yelled Jorgen while trying to get the toy out of the little boy's hands.  
  
'Wait a second! Queens are GIRLS! I CAN'T be a queen! So then I will be a .Hmmm. I know! Then I will be a Knight!" Said Krunk while getting a Knight costume and a horse out of nowhere  
  
At that moment two women entered the Burger king with two little cute chibi's.  
  
"GIVE ME THE TOY ALLREADY OR ELSE! FOR I AM KING JORGEN THE GREAT! Muhahahahahahahahaha!" yelled Jorgen while standing up in his chair and looking very psychotic.  
  
"Dear stay away from the weird man! It might be contagious!" whispered a woman to a pink haired girl who was about to give her meal and toy away.  
  
"That's it! I had it! I can't take this man's great insolence no longer! I am the great prince of all Saiyins and this... this... Man is mocking my title! Come on! Asking little kids to give him ALL their food AND toys! What do you think of that Goten?" said Trunks trying to get Goten on his bait so they could both bash that fraud and both get in trouble and have fun anyways.  
  
"Your right! I don't wanna give him MY food, I'm too hungry, and those kids are really hungry too! So I think we should show him a piece of our minds!" said Goten while balling his fists.  
  
It's working! I don't know Goten, we might-"said Trunks trying to get Goten to do the first action. I'm just too good! I really should get a job where I boss people around! Thought Trunks before being interrupted  
  
I don't care! Come on It's time we show him how a REAL king should act! Namely you since you're a prince!" said Goten while dragging trunks towards the psychotic Jorgen who had drank too much Hercule soda.  
  
The two chibi's came up to the paranoid "King" Jorgen. Goten tapped him on the shoulder.  
  
"What do you want? Do you want to give me your meal and toy?" said Jorgen facing Goten.  
  
"No, actually I want you to meet a real prince!" said Goten while glaring at Jorgen.  
  
"Is that you Chichi?" said Lime noticing Chichi talking to Bulma while asking a guy who worked there to give her some napkins.  
  
"Trunks no energy blasts or flying or we won't go to Goten's place or Gohan's! And no training for a week." said Bulma looking sternly at her son,  
  
"And same to you Goten! Only you won't be able to go to their house." said chichi pointing to her capsule containing the vessel of pain (Frying pan of doom)  
  
"darn it" muttered trunks." there is only one thing to do now, Goten!"  
  
"I know! I will be a knight and you will be a prince and we put on armor and attack the frauds old fashion style!" said Goten while getting a horse and other knightly stuff.  
  
"Yup! And it was ALL MY idea too!" said trunks while looking like a prince from a turn of his watch (same as Sayiaman watch only prince outfit)  
  
They then rode up to the frauds and trunks yelled "CHARGE!"  
  
"To the castle!" said Jorgen to Krunk while running to the kiddy play ground tunnels and slides area/ he climbed up all the way to the top with a bunch of those round multi colored plastic balls in from the pit. Krunk stayed down in the pit armed with the multi colored round objects. He attacked Goten and trunks with this objects who kept on climbing up. Eventually they reached the top.  
  
"Your evil rain of terror is over king Jorgen! We are the fighter's of justice! The fighters who protect the innocent, save the poor and rich, and beat up the bad guy's to bloody pulps! We are the Saiyin chibi's! We are your worst nightmare! Prepare to meet your doom!" said trunks and Goten together while putting their fake swords in the air.  
  
"Your puny words won't scare me! For I am bigger than both of you put together! So prepare to fall to the pit!" said Jorgen while attacking them with his fake sword.  
  
"Humph! You call that an attack? Watch this!" said trunks who couldn't take it no more." YAAA" said trunks while lunging at him. The impact sent Jorgen falling to the pit.  
  
"NOOOOOO" yelled Jorgen as he fell in slow motion and then land on top of Krunk.  
  
back inside  
  
"So chichi where's Gohan?" asked Lime anxiously.  
  
"Oh he is either hanging with Ryoka (not Ryoki!), hanging with his other friends, studying, or training! Seriously Bulma! He really should meet some more friends! I am really tired of him hanging around Vegeta and piccolo!" said chichi  
  
"Are you saying that m- Er Gohan is not supposed to hang with my perfect, hunky, and cute m-Er husband? What's wrong with my husband? Did you know Gohan only call's K-Er Goku dad sometimes? He calls Vegeta dad more than he does to Goku! And besides, we should forget about that! Let's not ruin your little plans HINT, HINT!" said Bulma all in one minute. Thank God I didn't call Gohan mine, Vegeta mate in front of a person who doesn't know anything about Saiyins, or Call Goku Kakkarot again! I really need a vacation! But it's not my fault that after the cell games chichi died and so did Goku, they also didn't want to be wished back so they could have a "well deserved vacation". I should have done that with Vegeta! Besides, those six and a half years brought Gohan, Vegeta, trunks, Goten, and me together! sigh the good old day's...  
  
"By the way Bulma! Do you know what? I heard that soon the school Gohan goes to will have a trip to space and back! I hope he studies! Can we come?"Blabbed chichi while waving her hands in the air. "And did you know that Goku can go to level three or higher?"  
  
I wish she would stop bragging... thought Bulma while sipping on her soda. Why did I let trunks decide on a restaurant? He always pick's the closest one! sigh... thought Bulma while still sipping her soda.  
  
"What school does Gohan go to?" asked lime who was waiting the whole entire time waiting for them to give her some information with out knowing it, for example the trip.  
  
"He goes to Orange Star High! Did you know what Goku said the other day?" said Chichi before stuffing a few French fries into her mouth.  
  
Yes! Now I know where he goes to school! There I will go and make him my Boyfriend! No matter what it will take! Muahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha! Thought lime evilly.  
  
"Oww My head! Seriously, Who would have thought to little boy's could hurt you that bad?" said Jorgen while rubbing his new bump" it couldn't possibly get worse!"  
  
"Boy's time to go! We have to go shopping for new clothes!" said lime while dragging them to the car.  
  
"It's not that bad" said Jorgen.  
  
"And on Monday we are going to High School!" Continued Lime  
  
"It just got worse" said Krunk with a solemn face.  
  
"WHY ME?" cried Jorgen.  
  
meanwhile  
  
"sigh I miss Gohan. I wonder where he is. How could he abandon me? His best friend who is like a sister! Scratch that! Who IS his sister! (She isn't his real sister, they are just that close! And No they are not boyfriend/girlfriend) Curse that school! Nooo! His mom just had to ruin all the fun we where having!" said a beautiful teen with midnight blue hair with silver streaks. Her hair was really spiky and long. She was wearing her battle mini skirt/shorts with a black sleeveless shirt. She had a black band on her arm, leg, wrist, and a choker that suppressed her Ki. She also had red earrings (Just like Ryoko's). She was also wearing a black bandana and black combat boots. She was sitting on a tree branch with a midnight blue pile of fur right by her eating a carrot.  
  
"Wait a second! I Ryoka (not Ryoko, Ryoko is her mom though! Guess the dad!) One of the highest genius's, Have an Idea once again!" continued Ryoka while flying of with her cabbit, Ryo To Ki (no not Ryo oh Ki! It's another cabbit only with midnight blue instead of brown fur).   
  
Sorry to interrupt but I have to say a few things about this new character so you wouldn't be confused.  
  
1. Her full name is Ryoka Sapphire Isabelle Courtney Panthera Yamada (Yamada is her last name) she has Midnight blue hair with sliver streaks and silver/blue eye's. (I call Ryoko's race Catshama. A planet full of pirates and is labeled one of the most dangerous planets.) Her tail is also midnight blue with sliver streaks. (Catshama's are similar to Saiyins only they are cat like, not monkey like.)  
  
2. She is Gohan's Best friend who is like a sister. Mission in story: to hook Videl and Gohan up!  
  
3. She was trained by Gohan and some others (like her mom) already. She even came up with her own attacks.  
  
4. She has five sides in all. (For example: Gohan and his human and Saiyin side) only she can do something like an after image only it's her other sides. Every time she separates those certain sides will wear a certain outfit on a certain planet (that way she is always in style). Also when she does the thing I will call it when she split's.  
  
The main one is Ryoka.  
  
Sapphire: this is her sweet princess side. She get's her manner's, patience, politeness, and Sweetness from this side. When Ryoka split's on earth, this side will wear a midnight blue kimono with silver trims. She is also wearing a large silver pendant. And she is wearing shoes similar to Ayeka's. She has the original hair color. This is Ryoka's Conscience.  
  
Isabella: Universal Genius (Like Washu! .) this is where she get's her geniusness from. When Ryoka splits this side on earth wears dark jeans, a white tank top, and a navy unbuttoned blouse. She has the original hair color only with red streaks instead of silver and same with the tail. She wears a locket that holds her capsule to her duper laptop X-R that she made (looks just like Washu's only better!) her intelligence.  
  
Courtney: Cheerleader. She wears a white mini skirt, a baby pink tube top, and baby pink strap heels. She had Blonde hair with blue streaks and is wearing silver diamond studs. She also has baby pink/blue Pom-Poms. Her tail is blonde with blue streaks just like her hair. This is where she get's her fashion sense, Love for shopping, cooking, and naiveness.  
  
Panthera: This is her rebel side (Just like Gohan's Saiyin side) this side wears a tight black tank top, black leather pants, and black training boots. She has black hair and a black tail. Thus is where she get's her attitude, love for fighting and fighting skills, Ego, and warriorness.  
  
Ok and that's it!  
  
Monday  
  
"Darn it! I'm late for class!" said Gohan nearly crashing into a other hover bike with his new hover bike that Bulma just finished for him.  
  
"It can't get worse than this!" said Gohan saying those infamous magic words.  
  
He capsulized his bike and ran into his class. He sat down at his desk and started to breath in and out.  
  
"You're lucky that the teacher is late!" said Eresa who was sitting right by him.  
  
"Sorry that I'm late Mr. Reck. (Get it? Mr. Wreck!) Wait a second! Where is Mr. Reck?" Videl said as she ran in and sat down at her desk which was right by a chair by Gohan's.  
  
"he said that he will be in the "bathroom"" said Jeni while looking at a fighting magazine.  
  
"Good morning Class, today we have four new students! Isn't that Great? The fresh meat's names are: Lime Orchard, Jorgen Foolinaround, Krunk Bufferthanu, and Ryoka Yamada. Please take your seats." Said Mr. Reck with a paper in hand while walking to his desk  
  
"Over here Girl's!" Yelled Angela and josh at the same time.  
  
Lime, Jorgen, and Krunk sat between Josh and Angela while Ryoka sat down by Gohan in-between him and Videl.  
  
"Did ya miss me Gohan? Well I did! WHY ARE YOU IGNORING ME? What did I ever do to deserve thissniff ANSWER ME NOW OR I WILL BLAST YOU'RE A ALL THE WAY TO HFIL!!" said or yelled Ryoka while looking identical to her mom.  
  
"Hi! Why are you here?" said Gohan being very happy for one of his best friends where here in the torture dome with him.  
  
"I missed you too much! You ignored me for like...EIGHT WHOLE HOURS AND THIRTY SECONDS! WAAAAAAH!" cried out Ryoka while squeezing Gohan.  
  
Videl was jealous. This.. this.. GIRL was allover HER boy! Wait a second! Since when was he HERS? Well still! She had no right to do that! PLUS what if they are boyfriend/girlfriend? Then she would ruin it!! Why? Cause she loved him! She glared daggers at Ryoka with hate and jealousy growing every second. She regretted she didn't sit down by Gohan. REALLY regretted it.  
  
Ryoka just wanted to see which girl like Gohan the most to hook them up and discovered a REALLY angry/jealous Videl glaring at her. She was the victim now! MUAHAHAHAHAH! Perfect! I am a Genius!  
  
"um... Ryoka?" said Gohan.  
  
"what?" said Ryoka smirking evilly thinking of 1000 ways to hook your friend up with the girl of his dreams Genius style.  
  
"it's time for class." Said Gohan while getting his pencil out and was about to poke her with it while smirking evilly, he didn't notice her smirking though.  
  
"oops! Sorry! Hehe?" said Ryoka while sitting back down in her chair and taking her school stuff out while still planning of how to do it.  
  
"O-k... Class it's time for a Pop quiz! And NO groaning, screaming from agony, running or saying you need to go to the bathroom, and defiantly no sucking up." Said Mr. Reck while passing out the quizzes.  
  
The students did the only thing they could do.  
  
Some screeched, yelled, panicked, stood on top of their chair, said they where sick and needed to see the nurse, wailed and cried, humphed (Gohan and Videl,) and other's banged their heads against the desks or banged their head against a calculus book trying to knock themselves out(literally). Ryoka started whooping for joy, but after seeing the other's reactions started booing.  
  
"that's new, anyway's time for you to start your test. Hahaha." Said Mr. Reck while walking to and then sitting down into his chair.  
  
Ryoka was the first to finish. She did it in one second, Then Gohan, and then Videl.  
  
Everyone was still shocked that Gohan knew someone other than the people in group A. they weren't expecting a complete Hottie to be hanging out with him. Then again Videl did and she was hot....  
  
Gohan was very upset about Lime being in his school. He passed notes to Ryoka asking her to join his group, A, so they could hang out and asking her to help him avoid Lime. They kept passing notes like this without the teacher even noticing because they did so fast and quit that only Videl and Eresa noticed. (Cause they where right by!)  
  
Lime was fuming. She wanted to sit by Gohan. She wanted to pass notes to Gohan. How did Ryoka get here? She thought that Ryoka would never go this far to make sure she doesn't get her way. She barely finished the test.  
  
Videl tried to calm her self down. She decided to ask Ryoka a question. She wrote down on a piece of paper and quickly gave it to Ryoka. Ryoka read:  
  
Are you Gohan's Girlfriend? I'm sorry to ask but I like h... and that's all it said. But Ryoka knew what she meant. She smiled. This was going to be easier than she thought. She wrote down that she wasn't but that she and him where like sister/brother not boyfriend/girlfriend, but asked her not to tell anyone. Videl smiled when she read it and asked Ryoka to be her friend and Ryoka accepted.  
  
The bell soon rang and everyone gave in their work.  
  
"Don't forget to do pages 579-600" yelled Mr. Reck.  
  
The "group" walked out of the class towards the next class. They did there best to avoid Lime with all costs. Soon they made it to their math class.  
  
Videl sat by Ryoka who sat by Gohan who sat by Eresa who sat by sharpener and so on.  
  
(VRGES and extra! But Videl is at the end of the row.  
  
This class went pretty like the other only this on had a paranoid teacher.  
  
Mrs. Plumy, She thought everyone was out there to get her.  
  
"Now class if you go one step closer I will scream! I know you don't want to get me that bad! LEAVE ME ALONE! WAAAAAA!" yelled Mrs. Plumy.  
  
"She's Paranoid, am I correct?" Ryoka asked Videl. Videl nodded her head" yes".  
  
Soon the bell rang and they went on to all the classed until they finally reached lunch. The group ran to their tree. (They already bought it and put a special kind of blanket around it and they even put their names and assaying that this was they're tree.)  
  
"Gohan it's your lunch day! YAY!" said Jane jumping up and down.  
  
"Lunch day?" asked Ryoka who was completely clueless.  
  
"It just means that it's my turn to bring lunch for the entire group. And By the way guys. Do not let lime join our group. She is after me!" said Gohan while decapsulising the lunch on the blanket. Everyone ate and asked simple questions to Ryoka, such as:  
  
How old are you? Do you live far from here? Do you have a Boyfriend? How did you meet Gohan? And you have cool hair, did you dye it?  
  
I'm as old as Gohan, I do not live far from here, I do not have a "boyfriend" but I do have Guy friends, we met in the forest, and no, I did not dye my hair.  
  
But none of them except Ryoka noticed a blue cabbit eating all the carrots. Eventually it got to Eresa's carrots and started eating them also.  
  
"So like, you were born with that hair? That's soo cool!" said Eresa while eating her baby carrots. She was about to reach for another one when she noticed she only grabbed the empty bad. "Where's all my carrots!"  
  
Everyone knew that it would take longer than that for her to finish so they did know someone stole them. Ryoka stuffed her now fat cabbit into her bag while no one was looking. "Sorry Eresa! I didn't know they where yours! Here. You can have my baby carrot's if you want." Said Ryoka while offering Eresa some of the left Baby carrots that Ryo to Ki missed  
  
"No it's ok. But I Just noticed that a lot of carrots or most of them where right there in my box also! They where for the science class's adorable bunnies! It's a good thing I brought an extra's in a capsule!" said Eresa holding up a capsule and then putting it back into her pocket.  
  
Gohan then knew who exactly did this. He knew for sure it wasn't Ryoka, but he saw her giving him the don't-tell-or-else look. He gave her a but-what- will-you-do-with-it? And she gave the I-already-know! But then (only Gohan and Ryoka) noticed the cabbit racing towards the science class. They went after it.  
  
-------------------------------------- ---  
  
Thanks for reading! Sorry that it's so short! Please R&R!  
  
:: End Transmission: 


	11. Ch11: NOO! Not Germany!

:: Begin Transmission:  
  
Hi!  
  
I would like to thank all of my faithful readers, and to thank all of my reviewers. All your reviews (Yes, Even the flames) help keep me writing. (More reviews=faster updates!)  
  
Also please do not get offended in any way if:  
  
1: I say (NO Not Germany)  
  
2. or use your name and you don't like how the character is acting  
  
that's all!  
  
It's my life  
  
Chapter 11: Not Germany! Carrots! Lot's and lot's of carrots! Mmm. All I have to do is get into bunny pen! How easy is that? Carrots! Yay!  
  
Huge halls are being passed through and eventually we go into a huge (By Ryo to Ki's prospective) room. The cabbit jumps into the pen and acts like the surrounding animals. Bunnies.  
  
All a sudden Gohan and Ryoka come running in.  
  
"We got you now Ryo to Ki! You will have to go into my bag or else! And nothing can save you now except one!" said Ryoka with a scary fang showing.  
  
A loud bell is heard and a bunch of students come running in.  
  
"Darn it" mumbled Ryoka. She sat down near the Bunny pen. Gohan sat near her, and Videl by him, Eresa by Videl, and so on and so forth.  
  
"Good morning class, and as I can see Mr. Fluff's is responding to Josh's chemicals. I told you he would mutate.sigh no one listens to me anymore." Said Mr. I'mthesmartestindaworld, while on the verge of tears. Mr. Fluffs was his favorite, what he didn't know was that Mr. Fluff's was in his desk eating a few carrots. (In order for him to be able to stay there for a while)  
  
"Mutated or not they still get there once a week carrot's!" said Eresa while putting carrot's in to the pen with the help of the Science-Bunny- Lover's Club." You gotta admit though! He does look a whole lot cuter! Come here little guy! Here's a carrot!"  
  
Ryo to Ki inched closer to Eresa and then grabbed the carrot and ran back. Ryo to ki then started wolfing down the carrot and then all the rest, faster than the other animals. Life was really good for Ryo to Ki.  
  
"Ok class! If any of you can guess the answer to this question than we won't have a lecture or pop quiz! But I bet none of you know the answer!" said Mr. I'msmartestindaworld.  
  
Most of the class groaned while other cheered.  
  
"Ok the question is what was first, the chicken or the egg?" Continued Mr. Imthesmartestindaworld.  
  
"The chicken because the chicken layed the egg, looked after it and so on and so forth. It's a really easy question, why pick such an easy one? I know, how bout I ask a question and if you answer correctly then we will listen to your lecture and do the pop quiz, if you don't, then we get to act as if it's lunch time. Deal?" said Ryoka with the "I'm-the-genius-of- the-UNIVERSE- so-HA!" Look.  
  
"Um, sure! How hard could a few questions be? There are three right?" said Mr. Imsmartestindaworld.  
  
"Question number one, why is the creature blue?" said Ryoka.  
  
"Because of too much chemicals it turned blue" said Mr. Imsmartestindaworld.  
  
"Wrong! I will tell you the right answer after class! Number two, if I was to be teacher would I ,A. be nice and let everyone do whatever, B. Be scared and run away, C. be mean and just like you, d deny the post, or E. Other." Said Ryoka.  
  
Everyone was very intense to see if she would succeed. This where pretty easy questions to both Videl and Gohan because they knew Ryoka, Videl knew she would definitely do other, but thank Goodness the Teacher didn't!  
  
"A! You're their friend plus you're a teen so A! Hahaha!" said Mr. Imsmartestindaworld.  
  
"Wrong! Last question, you have ten bunnies and they are all white, and they all went through the same experiments, then why is that bunny blue?" said Ryoka who was happy that she was winning and is going to win this battle.  
  
"Cause Josh mutated it! That's why!" he replied.  
  
"Wrong! We win! You lose! You will now be happily escorted out of the room so you can "hang" with the other teachers!" said Nick pushing the teacher out of the room.  
  
Gohan knew what was coming. He almost ran for his life but couldn't. Videl would ask questions and she would make sure that he would answer them. All was doomed in the life of Gohan. He slumped and tried his best to stay calm.  
  
Who cares if she finds out! I mean don't you want her to know? Don't you want her PERIOD?  
  
That wouldn't be proper Mister" Rebel-Saiyin"!  
  
Oh then what would Mr. LOSER! HAHAHA  
  
Well I suggest that first they become friends, then when he knows that she 1 would believe him,2 wouldn't run from, and 3 would love him no matter what for who he is, Then he can tell her all he knows and all his life's adventures, for example his Pirating fun with Ryoka.  
  
She could always make him smile even after the cell games...  
  
Flash Back  
  
A CC ship lands on a rest station; Out of it comes out a cute but depressed 12 year old Gohan followed by Vegeta and Bulma.  
  
"Brat, stay near the ship." Barked Vegeta with his arms in the usual position and his usual scowl.  
  
"And stay out of trouble!" added Bulma.  
  
Gohan was bored out of his mind, depressed out of his mind, and hungry out of his mind.  
  
He felt awful. He felt like he failed. He felt like he would do anything to get everything back to normal but he knew what happened time could not erase. He felt like committing suicide. To end all this pain. But then who would look after everyone? He was tired of this.  
  
He watched as a guy was playing with a child with his wife. They where all giggling, smiling, and having fun.  
  
He wished that was his life. He wished he could live on a planet where he wouldn't need to worry about such big things. Where he could be free.  
  
Then he bumped into someone and that someone fell down.  
  
"Watch where you're going ya Bastard! Don't ya know that I'm tired of bumping into yo- who are you? You don't happen to have the name Bum do you?" said a furious midnight blue tween (twelve year olds are Tweens) with cat like features as he had monkey like features.  
  
"I'm sorry, I wasn't paying attention. My name is Gohan, what's yours?" said Gohan while offering his hand.  
  
"Hmm, well I guess your ok. How would you like to join me on a mission? That is if your not a wuss" said Ryoka, she knew Gohan when they where younger but she guessed he forgot her or couldn't recognize her. They would have so much fun! They could play pranks on the Bum! The mean guy who wouldn't stop bugging her!  
  
"Of course I will join you! You look familiar, do I know you?" Said Gohan, he could tell he knew her...  
  
"Yup! Thought you would never ask! We used to hang with each other ALL the time!" Said Ryoka while crossing her arms.  
  
"Ryoka? How did you get all the way over here?" said Gohan with a shocked face.  
  
"I had to go the some "missions" said Ryoka.  
  
"That's so cool! So want to do some pranks?" said Gohan with excitement, he missed her a lot. She was his only "twin" figure. She could make him smile during such times and he was smiling at that moment.  
  
"We are gonna pull a prank on Bum!" said Ryoka evilly.  
  
They spent at least 30 min. going from prank shop to prank shop.  
  
1hour later in flash back  
  
"I wonder where Ryoka is?" said a Geeky looking alien who was hideous. He was the kid of a race of "aliens" called Chartreuses. These people can only marry other chartreuse's. Same as a fish and a cat, a fish can't marry a cat. It would be just wrong.  
  
He then saw a flicker of blue hair. "THERE SHE IS!" he said as he ran towards the blue. But sadly he bumped into a VERY angry Vegeta.  
  
"WHY ARE YOU CHARGING AT MY MATE?" yelled a very angry Veggie  
  
"I M-m-mistook her f-for a d-d-if-rent pe-er-er-son" said A very frightened Bum with his very hideous glasses shaking and him running of.  
  
He was running and running down an abandoned street.  
  
Now there just "happened" to be a string an inch above the ground in front of him that was very visible but not to him.  
  
"AAAAHH!" he yelled as he tripped over the string and launched into the air.  
  
He was flying in the air and a white and peachy pink paint spilled all over him. He kept screaming and flying in the air. He then went flying through feathers and such until he landed near a chair. He sat down on the chair. He then thought he saw Ryoka and he tried to stand up, but he was stuck. No matter he though. I will get to you! He kept on thinking. He stood up (with a chair stuck to his but) and started walking (he can't run with a chair stuck to his bottom); unfortunately for him he met an extremely angry and enraged Veggie-chan.  
  
"That's it Nerd!" Yelled Veggie-Chan (Vegeta: stop calling me Veggie-Chan or else you will be unable to continue your story! Thesilentshadow: FINE! HumphVegeta: MUAHAHAHAH!)  
  
several moments later  
  
we see a very beaten up nerd looking chicken. He is shaking and all scared. He then spots the REAL Ryoka and runs to her. He now is stalking her. They go down a very spooky rundown area of the rest stop and they come across a ship. Ryoka goes on ship and Bum runs after her. The door closes behind him and the ship goes into outer space. Laughing is heard. A midnight blue tween and a black hairdo tween are rolling on the floor laughing.  
  
"that was So much fun! Now what?"  
  
Ryoka smirked wickedly.  
  
"We will Play pranks on...ANY ONE WHO CALLS US SOMETHING! MUHAHAHAHA!" said A wickedly smirking Ryoka  
  
"YA!" piped in Gohan  
  
"Let's go!" Said Ryoka running of.  
  
We see them running of.  
  
end flash back  
  
But soon the demi Saiyin was pulled out of his thoughts.  
  
"So Gohan, what's up? Guess what? My mom said that My Grandma said that she made a new invention!" said Ryoka who had gotten a plan of how to get them together.  
  
"Umm. Can you tell me later? Please" said Gohan giving the "Not-in-front-of- them!"  
  
"So Gohan would you like to tell me how you and Ryoka met?" said Eresa.  
  
"Uh, Why Eresa? Videl, I was wondering what you where doing later on today." Said Gohan.  
  
"Nothing! How about you come over?" said Videl. Please say yes! PLEASE!  
  
"Sure! What time?" said Gohan?  
  
"How about after school?" said Videl who was ecstatic.  
  
"Sure!" said Gohan while putting something down on a device.  
  
"But what about Me? I want you to come over to MY house! Please Gohan?" said Lime and Angela at the same time trying to do the Puppy dog look but not succeeding.  
  
"Sorry, Videl asked Gohan first and since I'm his personal assistant. you lose, you snooze! I heard Josh would love to have a date tonight..."said Ryoka.  
  
"Humph" said Lime.  
  
"So, Like, Uncool!" said Angela while heading towards Josh.  
  
Everything else went uneventful until after school.  
  
Videl couldn't wait. She had everything just right in her house.  
  
Ring  
  
(the following will be a Phone conversation," the person on the phone" and the person on the other line)  
  
"hi?"(In this case Videl)  
  
Hi! It's me! Ryoka! (in this case Ryoka)  
  
"Oh hi!"  
  
I just have a few questions I want to ask. Is that fine?  
  
"Shoot"  
  
here, any second now a paper will print from your CC© fax.  
  
That moment a page printed from the fax.  
  
All you have to do is put the answers in the sheet and fax it back to me. The fax number is at the bottom of the page. Ok?  
  
"Ok"  
  
ok now I'll let you do the paper, so talk to ya later!   
  
Beep  
  
Videl filled out the form in less than five minuets. She then did all that Ryoka asked.  
  
ring  
  
"HI!"  
  
Hi! Good job! Have a great day and a good night! Oh and I gotta go! My mom's callin for dinner! Well Bye!  
  
"Ok Bye!"  
  
beep  
  
Soon Gohan came and they had fun around the house, what they didn't know was that Amber (Videl's Mom) was spying on them.  
  
"I WILL have Grand children and I know who Videl likes! YES!" Amber said happily.  
  
And not too far of a mother was in the bushes spying who just happened to be chichi.  
  
"I WILL have Grand children and I know who Gohan likes! YES!" Chichi said happily.  
  
Back to the two.  
  
"So has Ryoka, I don't know, called or faxed you anything lately?" said Gohan with his hands in his pockets.  
  
"You know, she did call and ask me or more like fax me some questions. Why do you ask?" said Videl while looking up at Gohan.  
  
"She did the same to me! It's not like her! Hmmm. She must be up to something, and something Big! Gasp she might take us to Germany!" said Gohan who was starting to panic.  
  
"Gasp not Germany!" said Videl starting to also panic.  
  
"I'M TO YOUNG TO GO TO GERMANY! WAAAHHH" wailed Gohan and Videl at the same time, while turning paranoid.  
  
"We have to tie ourselves to our beds and put security on!" said Videl.  
  
"And be in two different places so she can't get us both" said Gohan.  
  
They both heard a rustle in the bushes.  
  
"AAAAHHHH" yelled Videl While running to her room while Gohan ran to his room.  
  
"Darn it" Mumbled Lime. "Now I have to follow Gohan! Where does he live? Great! He is now flying! DARN IT!" Yelled a very frustrated and angry Lime while Jorgen picked his nose and Krunk talked to a dumb looking squirrel.  
  
Well thanks for reading and please review!  
  
:: End Transmission: 


	12. Ch12: Ryoka strikes!

:: Begin Transmission:  
  
Hi! I would like to thank all my faithful readers and all the nice reviews I got! Thanks!  
  
It's My life  
  
Chapter 12: Ryoka Strikes   
  
Videl went into her bedroom. Actually more like Running for her life. She put tons of security on, got ready for bed, tied herself to her bed and tried to fall asleep. Soon she decided to see how Gohan was. She reached for the Vid-phone number-keys and dialed.  
  
Gohan just got into his room. He locked it, put security on it and even tried a Ki barrier. All a sudden the phone rang. He carefully pushed the button and said hello?  
  
Hi Gohan! I hope Ryoka doesn't take us to Germany or Madagascar. Do you think she will strike?  
  
Hi Videl! Umm, she might strike and I hope we won't be forced to go there! I'm so glad she didn't get you yet!" he was relieved to see her face n the intercom.  
  
Same here! Well now I think I will fall asleep more easily! So I guess I will see you tomorrow!  
  
Yah. See you tomorrow!  
  
They then at the same time turned of the intercom and they both fell asleep.  
  
Meanwhile  
  
I will get you Gohan! Muahahahaha! So where does he live?" said a paranoid lime.  
  
"I can only tell you tomorrow. Sorry!" said a person with funky hair.  
  
Then I am staying over Kiko!"  
  
"Ok?"  
  
the next day  
  
OH my head...thought Videl while rubbing her head. She looked around and was shocked to see that she was on a bed with expensive blankets that she never saw in while entire life. Also she looked around the room. She figured out that this was a bedroom, the question was whose?  
  
She stood up and started looking around. In the dresser was spandex type of clothing and under stuff and a very few shirts. The dresser was in the walk in closet. In the walk in closet was battle outfits, a few pairs of jeans and shirts, and a few expensive never before seen dresses.  
  
She also found a little box with accessories. She loved the room. She then noticed a door. She went in to find a beautiful and expensive type of bathroom. Everything was made out of expensive materials, stones, and perfumes.  
  
She then decided she would go out of the room.  
  
Gohan  
  
Gohan woke up to find himself in an expensive room.  
  
(The same as Videl's only there everything is purple but here everything is blue)  
  
He looked around and by his calculations there where a few casual outfits, a lot of battle outfits, and a few dressy clothes. Also this room was connected to a bathroom and a walk in closet. He tried to sense Ki but he couldn't sense anything.  
  
Odd, Very odd. Why is this room Ki proof? Where The HFIL am I? Thought Gohan, he shuddered at the thought of Lime or one of the other rabid girls doing this.  
  
I know! I will get out of this room of torture!  
  
He tried to open the door but it did not work. It was locked.  
  
Nooooooooooo! Yelled Gohan as he sunk to his knees in despair, he thought that it was all over in his wonderful life.  
  
He than whispered the magic words.  
  
It can't get worse than this.  
  
He then went into the bathroom to take a nice cold shower.  
  
Lime  
  
"So where is he Kiko?" asked an agitated Lime.  
  
"He's gone!" said a panicking Kiko. "he was taken onto a space ship! And now he is Gone! WAAAHH! DON'T KILL ME LIME! I'AM TOO YOUNG TO DIE!"  
  
"Calm down Kiko! Why would I kill you? You're my only friend from my Village! All you have to is get me a space ship and you will be fine!" Said Lime. "By the way. How did you know where he lives and how did you know that he is gone?"  
  
"I have my sources Lime! Why wouldn't I? I know where all the guy's are that catch your eye! By the way! My sources told me that this girl called Ryoka took him and this Videl girl that he seems to like. I know someone who would give you a ride!" said Kiko while starting up a weird looking thing.  
  
"What's his name?"  
  
"His name is Bum. Don't make fun of it! "  
  
"O-k, so where is this bum? "  
  
"All you have to do is go in to this! It will take you instantly into Bum's ship. Oh and give him this letter and this piece of paper! Ok see ya later Lime!" Kiko said while waving good bye.  
  
As Lime waved bye to Kiko she was instantly transported to a weird looking room.  
  
"Just wait Gohan! You will be all mine very soon! Just you wait! Muhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!  
  
Videl couldn't get out of the room because the door was locked. Since she couldn't get out of the room, she went to the bathroom to take a nice long warm bath.   
  
I know it's very short but the next chapter should be bigger and sorry I don't update fast. Remember the formula!  
  
More reviews = Faster and more chapters!  
  
Also! Tell me if you want me to :: End Transmission: 


	13. Ch 13:Fanatic butt kickers and fanatic p...

:: Begin Transmission:  
  
Hi! Thank you all for those reviews!  
  
Lime: NOO! The more reviews then the more chapters where I can't possibly get Gohan! Not fair! DON'T REVIEW!  
  
Clank  
  
Lime: OWWW!  
  
Well you where losing it and thanks Chichi!  
  
Chichi: No prob.! CAUSE I WANT GRAND CHILDREN!leaves  
  
Sweat drop O-k... any ways, your turn Goten!  
  
Goten: ahem Disclaimer. I do not own Dbz. And also you probably don't own it either so way bother putting this? If I DID own Dbz things would be different AND this would be an episode not a story. Thank you for reading this story.  
  
Now Goten gets a Cookie for the great job!  
  
Goten: O.O! Cookie! Mmmmmmmmm   
  
It's My Life  
  
Chapter 13: Fanatic butt kickers and the fanatic plans...  
  
"So what do you do when you're stuck in a room where you can't get out and it seems hopeless and impossible to even get out?" said Videl. She was bored, excited, and tired. She soon gave up and sat down on her bed. Ok, maybe it's her new room or maybe she just is considering it her new bed. Yup, the latter. She soon started feeling very sleepy...  
  
Before she knew it she was tight asleep...  
  
Gohan came fresh from the shower and sat down on the bed. He tried to figure things out. He also noticed a box with stuff in it. Hmm. Interesting. Also he started noticing that the scent was changing and he was getting sleepy.  
  
He figured out one thing.  
  
There was sleeping gas in the air and he couldn't stop himself from going to dream land...   
  
"So you are bum." Said lime looking at a very geeky looking guy  
  
"And you are Lime" said Bum with a very weird geeky/weirdo voice.  
  
"So do you know where Ryoka is?" said Lime while looking around. There where Ryoka posters EVERWHERE. One of her fanatics probably...  
  
"Of Course I do! Or at least when she is on her usual ship. And sadly she is not, so we have to hunt for her and the others." Said Bum  
  
"I have an idea! "Muahahahaha! Lime thought and said.  
  
"What's the plan?" said Bum taking out a black board out for lime.  
  
Videl and Gohan soon woke up soon after that and the atmosphere felt different. Gohan knew he was in space. They both raced to their doors at the same time and where ecstatic when they opened it. They started to run out but ran into each other.  
  
"OW!"  
  
ooph  
  
"Sorry" Videl and Gohan said at the same time.  
  
"VIDEL!" Yelled Gohan when he noticed it was Videl. He lunged at her and was hugging her tightly." I thought I was ALL alone! I thought some fanatic kidnapped me! Funny, huh? Haha?" said Gohan still holding Videl.  
  
Videl was blushing because of Gohan's "hug". She had to admit, she was enjoying it a lot. "I'm glad to see you to! And yes, I thought the same, do you wanna see who did it?" said Videl.  
  
"That won't be necessary."  
  
When Videl Noticed who it was she hoped Gohan wouldn't go hug her too.  
  
"YAY! RYOKA! YOU KICKED FANATIC BUTT! Great job! So how many where there?" said Gohan who was still hugging Videl.  
  
Videl was Happy that Gohan didn't go hugging someone else.  
  
Great! They think that they where kidnapped by a bunch of fanatics! Hmm, and I don't have to tell them ANYTHING! ALL RIGHT! I think that you two should know that we will soon make it to a space station. Oh and the rooms you where in, they are now ALL yours! Enjoy!" said Ryoka while walking to the control Room.  
  
"Is there a map of the ship?" said Videl hoping that there was.  
  
"Yah. The shaded are thee ones you cant enter and the ones you can are light. Also it says what the light ones are. That way they can't get into the lab!" Ok?" said Ryoka  
  
"Yup! Thanks Ryoka! Videl do you wanna explore or are you "too" tired?" said Gohan trying to get her off of his lap.  
  
"Well I know for sure that I...am...FINE!" said Videl who lunged at Gohan and started tickling him at the last word.  
  
"I have only one ticklish spot Videl! And you don't know where it is, so HA!" said Gohan while trying to get away.  
  
"Oh Yes I do!" said Videl with a evil smirk  
  
"ACK!" said Gohan who ran for his life not even knowing where he was going.  
  
"MUAHAHAHAHA!" Yelled Videl as she lunged for the one ticklish spot....  
  
I will now end the chapter! Or.......................................................................... ................................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ...................................................................................................................................................................... ............................................................................................................................................................................................................................ ............................................................................................................................................................................................................................ ................................................................................................................................................................................................................ .......................................................................................................................................................................................................................... .......................................................................................................................................................................................................................... ............................................................................................................................................................................................................................ ............................................................................................................................................................................................................................ ...................................................................................................................................................................................................................... ..................................  
  
Ok this is where I would have stopped but because of the reviewsAND PROMISE I will continue.  
  
"Great idea Lime. We will now do your plan. I will get Ryoka, you will get Gohan, and someone else will get Videl. Great." Said Bum.  
  
"Yup and now to do Phase one!" said Lime while getting some things out.  
  
MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! They both laughed evilly and then went to work.  
  
SEE? I UPDATED TWO CHAPTERS!  
  
Plus I am now on summer break so YAY!  
  
parade music  
  
Lime: still! You are soooo mean! Well I think that Angela disserved all that....  
  
Seriously lime. How low can you go?  
  
Lime: OO! I know! When I play that game with the stick and you have to go low I go really low....  
  
I give up.  
  
Anyways lime tell them.  
  
Lime: oh yeah! PLEASE REVIEW! Wait a second if they review then........ NO WAIT! DON'T REVIEW!  
  
CLANK  
  
Lime: CHICHI WHY DO YOU HAVE TO DO THAT?  
  
::End Transmission: 


	14. Ch14: May the worry and flying lessoms b...

:: Begin Transmission:  
  
Hi! See? I kept my promise! And here is a little surprise! Gohan HATES Lime! (I know you all know but that's not it! You'll see!)  
  
Lime: WHAT? THAT'S THE SURPRISE??? AHHHH! WAAAAAHHHH! I HATE YOU!  
  
CLUNK  
  
Lime: OUCH!  
  
Vegeta: MUAHAHAHA! Now when you start yelling and acting like a stupid harpy then I will hit you! MUAHAHA! Now I know why the harpy and my mate do this.....  
  
Lime: AHHH!  
  
Clunk  
  
Vegeta: smirk I always wanted to do this!  
  
Also now you can tell me who you want to hit Lime next! Even yourself! Any ways trunks read the paper!  
  
C trunks: ok! ahem Disclaimer. I do not own Dbz. And also you probably don't own it either so why bother putting this? If I DID own Dbz things would be different AND this would be an episode not a story. Thank you for reading this story.  
  
Also in this story I will insert a small scene which will also be in my older sisters story aydan Prince Gohan's adventure in high school, it's a really cool story and I suggest to everyone that they should read it!  
  
Jane Nick  
  
Jeni Carter  
  
Maro Ben  
  
Eresa Sharpener  
  
And eventually Gohan Videl!

* * *

_It's My Life  
_  
Chapter 14: May the Worry and Flying lessons Begin!

* * *

Videl lunged at Gohan's one ticklish spot. Gohan tripped and landed on his face. AHHHH! Said Gohan. He tried to doge but he was too late, but he still took the matter into his own hands and attacked back.  
  
Soon they found themselves in a beautiful garden.  
  
"Ummm... where are we?" said Videl  
  
"I don't know" said Gohan who was just as lost as Videl

* * *

"Now we do Phase 2! MUAHAHAHAHA!" yelled a paranoid Lime  
  
"I will now do the call, you plan while I call, ok?" said Bum while starting to dial the phone.  
  
"Sure, whatever..." said Lime while starting to make plans and mumbling all of the plans out loud.  
  
Bum dialed a number and ringing could be heard. Then all a sudden a Blonde girl in front of the screen could be seen rubbing her hip and telling a girl with red hair and grey eyes To be more careful and watch where she is pushing people...  
  
Bum gasped at what he saw. NO! That can't be! This Gohan Guy is KISSING a girl! And he has TWO OTHER GOOD LOOKING GIRLS IN HIS ROOM!  
  
The one with blonde hair looked at the screen and screamed. The one with red hair looked at the screen and visibly paled.  
  
AHHHHHHH WHO THE HELL IS THAT????? Screamed the blonde haired one interrupting Gohan's and a very beautiful brunette's activity gaining two groans followed by two screams from the pair.  
  
WHO THE HELL IS THAT?? Screamed Gohan  
  
GAAAH HE'S UGLY!! Screamed the blonde and the brunette at the same time  
  
WAAAAAH MAX SAVE ME COUNT DRACULA IS AFTER ME!!! SAAAVEEE MEE MAAXX!! Screamed the red head as she ran out of the room.  
  
I guess I got the wrong number, oopsys. Said bum with a slightly hurt face as he hung up. He couldn't believe 1. All girls liked that Gohan guy 2. That Gohan actually had the guts to kiss a girl 3 he dialed the wrong number and accidentally called a different dimension. 4 people thought he was ugly.  
  
He then dialed the right number.

* * *

Well I know we could just try to trace our steps back! Said Gohan  
  
Great idea but we don't know where we where last! Said Videl while putting her hands on her hips and walking around the fountain that was near by.  
  
Well, I Know! We cloud hover up and see where the exit is! Said Gohan who was very proud of him self.  
  
"AND I DON'T KNOW HOW TO FLY!" yelled Videl  
  
"I'll teach you right know! First you have to learn how to use and control your Ki. Remember I told you what Ki is? Said Gohan while walking towards Videl.  
  
"Umm, O-k? What do I do first?" said Videl  
  
"First you must find the center of your Ki.....

* * *

"Ahhh! This is sooo relaxing! Being on the run for a looong time and now I am eating ice cream with no one on my back!" said Ryoka while eating some nice ice cream.  
  
"MEOW!" Yelled Ryo To Ki (Translation: Ya right!)  
  
"Ya, you are right, it's just that I didn't have to even bother to think about the U.S.S.G.P.F. (Universal Solar System and Galaxy Police Force)well lets see what the two are doing!" said Ryoka while pushing a button and a screen popped up with Gohan and Videl in the gardens popped up.  
  
"Now this is Entertainment!" said Ryoka  
  
"Meow!" said Ryo To Ki while getting a carrot.( trans: Yah!)

* * *

"Hello students. You are probably wondering why you are here. Well you will all go on a .........space trip! All the way to Achelminial-stie. Please go to the back of this room to find Brochures about the trip. Do not take clothing with you but do put your sizes in clothes and extra.  
  
Everyone squealed, jumped for joy, or did something else as they all ran to the back of the class to get a brochure about the trip.  
  
"I wonder where Videl and Gohan are. Did you see them?" asked Eresa  
  
"Nope. Well maybe they're sick? Or they don't have to come or they will come anyways?" said Nick who just hit his head against a Calculus book.  
  
"That did not make any sense Nick!" yelled Maro where's my Gohan? Waaahhh!  
  
"HEY YOU! YA YOU LOSERS! WHERE'S MY GOHAN????" yelled Angela as she came into their line of sight.  
  
"Excuse me Angela? You're Gohan? HAHA!" said Maro while putting her hands on her hips.  
  
"And there are cows on the moon" said Ben while looking at Maro's enraged complexion.  
  
"Ya and Angela, You wore that YESTERDAY! So HA!" said Jane while skipping around Angela going neener-neener-nEEEner (lol)  
  
Angela stuck her arm out and Jane hit her nose VERY hard, and landed on her tush. Fortunately she had Nick to a) substitute if what b) to help her up! But unfortunately for Angela they both started skipping around her saying that Angela-is-a-beaner  
  
"AHH!" said Angela going to Complete pissed of mode.  
  
"What's wrong Angie? Can't handle a little teasing? You know what that means? You're not only a beanie but a WUSY, CRY BABY! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" said Jeni while falling to the floor and rolling (also holding her sides) from laughter.  
  
"THAT'S IT! AAHHH!" said Angela while she attacked Jeni  
  
"And the fights of! Who will win? So far Jeni is in the lead!" said Nick while pretending a ruler is a microphone  
  
"JENI YOU CAN KICK HER ASS ALL THE WAY TO THE OTHER SIDE OF THIS WORLD WITH NO PROBLEM! YOU CAN DO THIS!" cheered Carter  
  
"Yup and who will win? You know what nick?" said Ben who was also pretending to have a microphone but instead it is a big fat marker.  
  
"What?" said Nick to Ben  
  
"Jeni is gonna win! WHOO! GO JENNI!" said Ben  
  
Soon Jeni won and had only a few scratches (from Angela's long claws er, I mean nails! Hehe?) And a very small bruise.  
  
A bunch of "Way to go Jeni!", a couple of "YOU kicked her Ass", and a "you rock!" could be heard from the group.  
  
"But I still don't get it. Where is Gohan and Videl?" asked Jeni

* * *

A figure could be seen knocking on the Son house door. Then the door could be seen opening and the figure coming in.  
  
"What's wrong Chi?" asked Bulma  
  
"Can't you feel it?" said Chichi looking pretty much paranoid  
  
"Now that you mention it, it feels... empty." Said Bulma while taking her coat off.  
  
"GOHAN'S BEEN KIDNAPPED! WAAAAHHHH!" cried Chichi.  
  
"No! He wasn't kidnapped!" said Bulma, thank God that I know there is gonna be a space trip at the school today!," they have a school field trip to space for a while"  
  
"They do?" WHY DIDN'T GOHAN TELL ME THIS?? I already sent Goku, Goten, Trunks, Vegeta, and all the others to go find him! I even put them on a space ship to Veggeitsie!" said Chichi looking even crazier.  
  
"YOU WHAT? THEN WHY ARE YOU STILL HERE? WHY DID YOU SEND THEM THERE????" Yelled Bulma.  
  
"Because I got this special thing that will teleport me to the space ship if a go in to it! Plus Gohan ALWAYS'S wanted to go their!" said chichi  
  
Bulma pushed chichi into it and went in the teleporter and pushed the button. With a flash the two disappeared.

* * *

See? I updated TWO chapters! I kept my promise! Well remember! Tell em Lime!  
  
Lime: Gimme an R! Gimme an E! Gimme a V! Gimme an I! Gimme an E! Gimme a W! What that spell? REVIEW! WHOOO! What a second! If you review then.... NO WAIT! STOP DON'T REVIEW!  
  
CLUNK  
  
Lime: Ooh! What pretty stars!thump  
  
Vegeta: stupid onna! MUAHAHAHAHA!


	15. Ch 15:journey's to a space station

:: Start transmission:  
  
I got so many reviews to redo Chapter 1 so I redid it! Hope it makes more sense!  
  
Lime: if I can't make you people stop reviewing her than I will KILL HER! MUAHAHAHAHHAHA!  
  
Clank  
  
Lime: OWW!  
  
CLANK  
  
Lime: AAAHHH!tries to run away from the evil clunker but to no avail.  
  
CLANK, CLUNK, BONK  
  
Lime:is shaking w-w-h-h-o are-e you?  
  
mysterious person MUAHAHAHHA! I am Phantom Demon() Bum ,Bum, bum bummmm  
  
Lime: NO NOT YOU!  
  
CLANK  
  
Thanks so much! I would like to thank the ALL of my reviewers!  
  
Any ways here is the LOOONG awaited Chapter 15! Wow! I never thought I would get this far!  
  
It's My Life  
  
Chapter15: journey's to a space station  
  
[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

Gohan and Videl where still in the garden. What they didn't know was that they where right by the exit.  
  
Soon Videl jumped up and said "I DID IT! WHOOO!"  
  
"Cool! Now you will learn to sense other Ki's. Remember how your Ki feels? Well now try to sense the other Ki's around you." Said Gohan as he put himself in a more comfortable position.  
  
Videl sat back down and tried to concentrate. At first all she felt was her own Ki, which looked like a huge Ki ball with rays that seemed to be kind of like her veins throughout her body. But eventually she saw a huger, bigger, brighter one. She touched it. It felt so wonderful, it was a tingling feeling. She memorized it.  
  
"I can only feel yours Gohan! And wow! It's so cool!" Videl said as she stood up.  
  
"Great job Videl! Now you will learn to use your Ki!" said Gohan. He was excited.  
  
"Ok what do I do?" said Videl getting her self in to a sitting position again.  
  
"Ok, first I will demonstrate. First you put you hand up, then you push your Ki out. Like this" said Gohan while demonstrating and letting a nice medium sized none harmful Ki ball out but didn't throw it, and showed it to Videl.  
  
Videl touched it. It felt really good.  
  
"This is so nice and soft. It's really cool." Said Videl while still touching it "Ok now I'll try" she concentrated. Ten minutes later she had a small Ki ball. "Gohan look! I did it!" said Videl excitedly.

* * *

Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep .Beep.  
  
A machine's beeping could be heard continuing. All a sudden a figure could be seen in the dark, spooky machine room. Steps could be heard.  
  
The figure keeps walking.  
  
It stops in front of a certain box.  
  
All a sudden the lights are turned on to reveal that the room is a huge lab that would make any world genius ashamed of their own(including Bulma Briefs)  
  
The figure turns out to be a very frightened Ryo to Ki who is right by a box of carrots and is in a springing position because it was going to jump into the large carrot box.  
  
"RYO TO KI GET YOUR FURRY SORRY ASS OUT OF MY LAB!" a voice yelled. The owner steps up to the furry creature and picks it up by the ruff of its neck. The figure is none other then ...... Ryoka!  
  
The furry creature gulped, but then did puppy eyes.  
  
"FINE! Here is a carrot Ryo, but next time listen to me ok?" said Ryoka while putting Ryo to Ki on her shoulder and giving her a carrot.  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
"So this is what we will go to space in?" asked Jeni as she jumped on a bunk.  
  
"I think this is soo cool!" Squealed Eresa as she climbed up a bunk and sat down.  
  
[The space ship looked like an oversized metallic pencil. Five boys in each room and Five girls each room but this one had only four. It had only girls or only boys. Just to keep things safe. Each room was painted white with tan carpeting, two bunks , a cot, a walk in closet with different type of planet clothing. Each hanger had a tag as to which planet the outfit was for. And a nice, large bathroom in which all the girls or guys could use at the same time. (As in the girls and guys don't go in at the same time you HENTAI'S!) All the bedding was white. There is two desks, a computer, and some pictures in the room also.(the girls already took their stuff out.)]  
  
"This is cool. I mean look out the window! OOH! Look at the stars..." said Jane as she looked out a window. Even thought it is hotter (temperature wise) on the second floor of the bunk they have one advantage. A window! Plus they got the best room (for the girls) because a part of the floor was a very strong space window that let them see into space.  
  
"Yeah, I wish V-Chan was here" whispered Jeni as she looked out of her window (she is also on a top bunk)  
  
All a sudden a speaker turned on  
  
clickEVERYONE WE WILL BE LANDING ON A RECHARGE STATION IN 30 MIN. PLEASE DO NOT DO ANY MONKEY BUSINESS. THIS EMPLIES ESPECIALLY TO YOU NICK! THANK YOUclick  
  
In another room an "oh MAN! DARN!" could be heard throughout the area.  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
"Now that you know how to let out Ki, how about learning to control it? "Suggested Gohan.  
  
"Really? Sure!" said a very excited Videl.  
  
"Ok, now watch." Said Gohan as the medium sized Ki ball lifted up and started to do a little pattern around both of them, then Gohan let out another 10 Ki balls at the same time and they also started doing the strange pattern.  
  
Videl was mesmerized. This was the coolest thing ever. She couldn't help but wonder just how he did it as he let out some more. Eventually there where a bunch of them surrounding her. They seemed to be doing some kind of dance.  
  
Soon she too tried to do what Gohan was doing. "Isn't that just soo cute? Well I guess I'll tell them we're landing in, what fifteen minutes?" said Ryoka as she was watching it all happen on a screen while munching happily on some popcorn.  
  
"Well its time to call Chichi so she doesn't raid the whole Galaxy for 'her sweet Gojan' (I spelled it like that on purpose!) Let's hope she doesn't kill me." Continued Ryoka as she dialed the special Z- Senshi phone that only Z-Senshi know of. (GASP! NOW YOU KNOW! I will now have to kill you! mUAHAHAHAHa.ha? Just kidding!)  
  
A ringing could be heard. Then a click  
  
"Hello?" said a very tired looking Bulma.  
  
"Hi B-Chan! Tell Chi that Gohan is with me and he has a friend with us. Plan H.G.V.T.F.B.C.D is going great. (Translation: Hitch Gohan and Videl Together Forever Before Chichi Does) well tell everyone Hi! And See ya!" said Ryoka  
  
"Ok, Bye!" said Bulma reaching for the off button  
  
"Oh and I'll bring Gohan to the reunion so don't worry! Bye!" said Ryoka as she turned of the intercom.  
  
###########################################################  
  
"MUAHAHAHAHAHAHHA!ChokeWheeze water" said a voice  
  
"Here is some water lime. 30 more minutes till landing at a local space station." Said Bum as he handed the cough/wheezing figure some water.  
  
"Thanks, so what did you tell the Space cops?" said Lime  
  
"Ok, One they are not called 'space cops' they are called THE.." said bum right before he was interrupted  
  
"Yah, Yah the Blah blah force or something like that. That doesn't matter right now. What did you tell them?" said Lime who was getting impatient.  
  
"I told them all those crimes the other people committed that they didn't know who really did commit them and they took it as if the prey did it, but what they didn't know is that they didn't or at least they did one." Said Bum while looking all proud.  
  
"What?" said Lime after she sipped some water.  
  
"They stole a space ship on which they are on right now. That's why we are going to the exactly the same space station. Cool Job of me huh?" said Bum who was proud of himself  
  
"Go get me a sandwich, and then I might say I think that your job is cool" said Lime as she handed him her glass. _Gohan you will be all mine so soon! MUAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHA!  
_  
"Ok Lime" said Bum while heading towards the kitchen _Ryoka you will be MINE! MUAHAHAHAHHAHA_

"I am THE MIGHTY CELLERCONE! HEAR ME ROAR! MUAHAHAHAha Choke darn!" said a person that looked like a living breathing celery.  
  
"Uh, sir?" said a servant.  
  
"Uh, what?" said Cellercone  
  
"Dude, you have to pay 50 Uni (1 means the same thing as $1000)in order for your ship to not be towed. That's the ticket fee. Plus you are standinh on privat property. Please go off of it." Continued the servant of the person who owned the cliff Cellercone is standing on.  
  
"Damn It! AARRGGHH! TELL ME WHERE THE NEAREST UNKNOWN PLANET IS! NOW!" said Cellerbone as he Picked up the servant by the collar.  
  
"Sorry dude I only know of one planet besides this one." Said the servant of the mysterious person  
  
"IS IT DESERTED?" asked Cellerbone  
  
"No, and Dude chill out man, its not like the end of the universe. Sheesh. "said the servant dude.  
  
"WHAT'S YOUR NAME?" asked Cellerbone  
  
"My name? It's Dude!" Said the servant dude. _I don't need hime to know my real name...  
_  
"Ok Dud! What is the planet's name?" continued Cellerbone  
  
"One, Its D-U-D-E not Dude. 2) The planets that I know of are Zarconia, Laconia, Servuninate, Celestial, Sarphiral, Vegetsie, Fruitsie, and Earth. All of them are populated. One planet that is completely abandoned is located in sector 5.2B ½ ,coordinates 124,356. Is that all you need to know?" said Dude  
  
"Would you like to join my legion and rule planets? I will pay you more than the person you work for!" said Cellercone  
  
"Uh, I don't get paid. I do it cause I have nothing else to do. So, like sure Man! Like yah!" said Dude  
  
"OFF TO THE UNKNOWN!" yelled Cellercone as he ran into a ship.  
  
"GET OUT OF MY SHIP!" yelled an old scary looking lizard like creature.(0.0)  
  
"Sure, um Oh Here it is!" Said Cellerbone as he finally ran into his ship and dude already there.

* * *

Will she never learn?  
  
Phantom Demon: Nope! :D ! Therefore I get to hit her even more! Plus the chapter ended so I get bonus hitting!  
  
Lime: NOT FAIR!  
  
CLANK, BONK, CLINK,CLUNK,BUNK,BOINK,CLUINK  
  
Lime: look at the pretty stars! Hehe! thump  
  
Phantom Demon: Darn! And the fun just begun!  
  
Sorry! I know its short but it's something! :D  
  
Remember! You can be next to hit lime! Oh and if you are a lime fan(that's if you exist) than sorry! :)  
  
::End transmission: 


	16. the beginning of something

: begin transmission:

HI! Here is the next issue or more like chapter of

It's my life

WHOOO!

Lime: BOOOO! YOU SUCK! BOO! LG! LG!

Hmmm.... evil smirk ok! I will make it an LG! _MUAHAHAHAHA! (Don't worry! I don't mean Gohan I mean someone else! MUAHAHAHAHA!_

pushes button

He'll be right here!

Lime: YAYA little hearts in eyes LG! You're so nice!

Sorry I didn't update for such a long time! I was on vacation!

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

"This is soooo cool! Gohan I love this!" Said Videl as she zoomed through the air

"Now we can finally get out of here!" said Gohan as he lifted up and started searching for a exit. Soon they both spotted the exit and zoomed towards it.

"WERE FREEE!" yelled Videl

"Um, we where already free remember? We were just lost. YA WE ARE NO LONGER LOST!!!" said and then yelled Gohan.

"YAH!" yelled Videl.

** We will land in 5min. report to control/navigational room to receive orders and precautions of landing. **

"Quick! Grab my hand" yelled Gohan

"Ok" said Videl as she grabbed on to Gohan's hand. They then sped off to the control room/ Ryoka's room.

In less than a second they where seat belted in their chairs.

** PREPARE FOR CONNECTION WITH SS STATION 5 **

** 4 **

** 3 **

** 2 **

** 1 **

** CONNECTION COMPLETE, FEEL FREE TO EXPLORE SS STATION 5 **

"Come on! Let's go eat!" said Ryoka as she pushed a bunch of buttons and then stood up.

(5min. later)

They where in line for a restaurant. They where standing by a wall.

"Hey Gohan look at this!" said Videl as she pointed to a poster.

"It's the most wanted!" said Gohan with interest.

On the wall was a huge poster of their faces.

"Congrats you guys! You made it in the big league" said Ryoka as she congratulated them.

"Ok..." said Videl with shock while looking at her picture.

"Now what?" said Gohan confused

"They won't let us in the restaurant so come on I have an idea." Said Ryoka as she grabbed them and took them to the back of a huge building.

"All we have to do is snag a few crates and put them in the ship." Said Ryoka as she pointed to the crates.

"But that's stealing!" said Videl shocked. She was a cop back at earth; then again she always did want to live a life of fun...

"Don't worry it's called permanently borrowing. Do any of you have any empty capsules?" said Ryoka

"I do, here" said Videl as she gave it to Ryoka.

"Ok watch this!" said Ryoka wit ha huge smirk. She walked up to a bunch of crates and moved them in a pile. She then threw the capsule and went to a worker who fell asleep.

"Sir! Someone just stole some of you shipments!" Ryoka said in a very girly tone and with a wig on.

"Uh, thanks miss. It's ok. It happens all the time." Said the guy as he changed his position. "We'll just catch them before they leave the space station. It would be obvious since they are carrying the crates."

"Ok! But if you tell on the people then I'll tell on you for sleeping!" said Ryoka all a sudden wit h a ki gun to his neck.

"R-R-yok-k-ryoka! Back so soon? I-I didn't Rec-recoginize ya! Hehe? It's safe with me! Hehe?" said the guy who was scared shitless.

"Ok, good boy. Here's a treat for the good little doggy. But remember you die if you tell!" said Ryoka as she threw him a golden bar.

"Yessury Ryoka ma'am! Just go ahead and take the whole stoke!" said the guy as he examined the small gold bar.

"Oh that won't be necessary." Said Ryoka as she played around with the capsule.

"Why?" said the guy who was confused.

"You told on me didn't you." Said Ryoka with a sad gleam in her eye.

"Um... Hehe? I mean err. Yes I had to cause then they would have fired me!" said the poor dud trying to defend himself.

"And your employer gave you the job to sabotage my cargo hold in my ship. Also to catch me red handed but you where tired of waiting and fell asleep on the job. Then you freaked out when you found out it was me not some blonde, and you knew that it would not end well, so what do you have to say for yourself?" said Ryoka sadly as she threw the capsule and then caught it and then over again.

"I'm truly sorry ma'am! I didn't want to be a fired! Would you eva forgive me?" said the guy already on his knee's and pleading.

"Gohan and Videl what do you think should be his punishment?" said Ryoka who was upset that out of all the people to tell it was him. Just because she stopped raiding for a while did not mean they caught her or that she retired.

"I think you should put a zanshu collar on him." Said Gohan as he took one out.

"I think you should beat him up painfully" said Videl with an evil smirk.

"Or just do it Vegeta style and throw a deadly ki ball at him." Said Gohan while forming a ki-ball that could kill the dude.

"The last will do" said Ryoka as she walked away from the now terrified guy as the ki-ball flew at him and they walked away before it quickly dissipated him.

(Warning this is a joke for all south park lovers)

in a different part of the galaxy

"OH MY GOD! THEY KILLED KENNY!" yelled a guy who previously was just stacking boxes at his job.

opposite side of that galaxy

"YOU BASTARD!" yelled a guy in a bathtub relaxing and listening to some soothing music.

any ways...

"Job well done! Now all we do is go back on our ship!" stated Ryoka smugly with a prideful smirk of a job well done.

"o-k...." said Videl who was still slightly confused of why she was wanted and shocked of what she said and how she acted just a few seconds ago.

on a ship in space

"I'AM TH MIGHTY CELLERCONE!" yelled none other than Cellercone as he posed in front of a mirror. "What do you think of my poses Dude? You know what? You need a nickname so no one would know your real name but they would still know what to call you. How about cinderblock? Or Broco? And then you also need some cool poses." said Cendercone who was still in thought.

"Um, your poses I guess are ok" said Dude with a sweat drop. "A nickname, vortex would be fine and my poses I already have." Finished Dude now known as Vortex said as he did some very cool break-dance moves.

_Wow he's good..._"good cause we have no time for stalling" said Cendercone arrogantly but then tripping on his robe." by the way, you need an outfit." Said Cendercone as he tried to stand up but tripped again.

"Already taken care of." Said vortex as he pushed a button and a grey spandex suit appeared instead of the old uniform he was wearing earlier.

"And now for training. How strong are you?" asked Cellercone.

"I can fly and form ki balls but I'm still working on my strength." Answered Vortex while demonstrating

"Good. Go train in room 5B for you have to be as strong as possible when we land." Said Cellercone as he went off to talk to one of his many servants

"Whatever" said Vortex as he walked of to the room

"Give me your best shot Kakarott! I know you can do better than that!" said Vegeta as he powered up to his fullest.

"You sure are right and remember you asked for it!" answered Goku as he did a blast punch/blast kick combo. His attack was blocked.

They kept punching/kicking and being at each others tails and necks(literally) when all a sudden Goku stopped.

Vegeta of course took the opportunity to punch him in the face which sent Goku spiraling towards the ground. Vegeta sent a huge blast after him thinking that he would attack back.

But Goku didn't come.

"Kakarott?" said Vegeta as he searched around for Goku until he found him just laying on a rock starring at the sky.

"Kakarott what's wrong?" said Vegeta quietly as he sat by his best sparring partner.

"I just felt Gohan's ki but it vanished again. I'm worried about him Vegeta. What if something bad happened to him? What if he is being tortured and I'm not there to save him?" said Goku who was very worried.

"Oh G-brat is fine. In fact the onna told me that his friend R-brat called and said that he's just fine. What do you say about finishing our spar in the GR?" said Vegeta comfortingly as he stood up and cracked his neck and stretched.

"Sure V-Man! Lets race!" said Goku as he shot of knowing full well that it would still be a tie.

"You copy rat!" yelled Vegeta as he caught up to Goku with a huge smirk/pout

"I think its copy bat or hat or something like that Vegeta but not rat!" said Goku as he sped off with Vegeta hot on his tail.

"I'll ask the harpy later" said Vegeta as he shot off ahead of Goku and winning by one second. "HA! I WON! I AM THE BETTER SAIYIN! MUAHAHAHAHA!" yelled Vegeta victoriously as he did his arrogant winning pose.

"NOT FAIR!" yelled Goku as he pouted.

"I RULE YOU DROOL! I AM COOL YOU SUCK! MUAHAHAHAH! YOU HAVE TO EAT MY DUST AND GOTENS COOKING FOR A WHOLE DAY!!" yelled Vegeta triumphantly.

"NOOOOOOO" yelled Goku as he fell to his knee's/

"You know I'm just joking right Kakarott right?" said Vegeta

"Yah I just got carried away sorry." Answered Goku as he stood up.

"Well that's too bad because I was enjoying it!" said Vegeta arrogantly as he opened up the door to his GR

"So now where?" asked Videl as she buckled up and was ready for lift off.

"Off to teach you all I know!" said Ryoka as she waited for the sign on the control panel that would finally stop beeping once everyone was ready.

"Cool" Videl said as she couldn't help but feel excited.

"That's great" said Gohan as he buckled up and pushed some buttons so they would start there lift off/

A figure could be seen sleeping in a bed. All a sudden a figure sneaked in and sprayed the other figure with a water gun.

All a sudden the figure with the gun was held by the collar of his shirt by the figure that was in the bed.

"Hi ...H - I... Dad! Uh... nice weather today?" choked out the first figure.

"Yeah brat. How about making it even better?" said Vegeta as he dragged poor (yeah right) trunks to the GR when all a sudden Goten tackled Vegeta.

Now both where being dragged to the GR.

"Great plan Genius" said Goten as he pouted

"My Idea? MY IDEA? Yeah it was my idea... But still! It was YOUR idea! And even if it wasn't it is NOW your idea so HA!" said Trunks as he had an arrogant look plastered on his face.

"Nuhuh" said Goten as he stuck his tongue out.

"Yahuh" Said trunks stinking his tongue out at Goten

"NUHUH"

"YAHUH"

"SHUT UP YOU BRATS! I HAD ENOUGH! NOW YOU WILL SUFFER EVEN MORE! YOU COULD AT LEAST KEEP YOUR ANNOYING QUACKING TO YOURSELFS BUT NOOO YOU HAVE TO GET ON MY NERVES! WHY NOT KAKKAROT? HUH?" yelled Vegeta instantly making them shut there traps.

"Were doomed." Said Trunks as the Gr door's opened and they where dragged in.

Lime: so? Where is my man?

Person in a cloak walks in.

Lime: Gohan!runs to the guy and hugs him or more like squeezes him.

And the wonderful person for you is drum roll Grand Kai! cloak falls to reveal the grand kai

Lime: AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHhh


	17. 17 And you are now WANTED!

: begin transmission:

HI! Here is the next issue or more like chapter of

It's my life

WHOOO!

Lime: BOOOO! YOU SUCK! BOO! L/G! L/G!

Hmmm.... evil smirk ok! I will make it an LG! _MUAHAHAHAHA! (Don't worry! I don't mean Gohan I mean someone else! MUAHAHAHAHA!)_

pushes button

He'll be right here!

Lime: YAYA (little hearts in eyes) L/G! You're so nice!

Sorry I didn't update for such a long time! I was on vacation!

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

"This is soooo cool! Gohan I love this!" Said Videl as she zoomed through the air

"Now we can finally get out of here!" said Gohan as he lifted up and started searching for a exit. Soon they both spotted the exit and zoomed towards it.

"WERE FREEE!" yelled Videl

"Um, we where already free remember? We were just lost. YA WE ARE NO LONGER LOST!!!" said and then yelled Gohan.

"YAH!" yelled Videl.

**We will land in 5min. report to control/navigational room to receive orders and precautions of landing. **

"Quick! Grab my hand" yelled Gohan

"Ok" said Videl as she grabbed on to Gohan's hand. They then sped off to the control room/ Ryoka's room.

In less than a second they where seat belted in their chairs.

**PREPARE FOR CONNECTION WITH SS STATION 5 **

**4 **

**3 **

**2 **

**1 **

**CONNECTION COMPLETE, FEEL FREE TO EXPLORE SS STATION 5 **

"Come on! Let's go eat!" said Ryoka as she pushed a bunch of buttons and then stood up.

(5min. later)

They where in line for a restaurant. They where standing by a wall.

"Hey Gohan look at this!" said Videl as she pointed to a poster.

"It's the most wanted!" said Gohan with interest.

On the wall was a huge poster of their faces.

"Congrats you guys! You made it in the big league" said Ryoka as she congratulated them.

"Ok..." said Videl with shock while looking at her picture. _how the heck?_

"Now what?" said Gohan confused

"They won't let us in the restaurant so come on I have an idea." Said Ryoka as she grabbed them and took them to the back of a huge building.

"All we have to do is snag a few crates and put them in the ship." Said Ryoka as she pointed to the crates.

"But that's stealing!" said Videl shocked. She was a cop back at earth; then again she always did want to live a life of fun...

"Don't worry it's called permanently borrowing. Do any of you have any empty capsules?" said Ryoka

"I do, here" said Videl as she gave it to Ryoka.

"Ok watch this!" said Ryoka with a huge smirk. She walked up to a bunch of crates and moved them in a pile. She then threw the capsule and went to a worker who fell asleep.

"Sir! Someone just stole some of you shipments!" Ryoka said in a very girly tone and with a wig on.

"Uh, thanks miss. It's ok. It happens all the time." Said the guy as he changed his position. "We'll just catch them before they leave the space station. It would be obvious since they are carrying the crates."

"Ok! But if you tell on the people then I'll tell on you for sleeping!" said Ryoka all a sudden wit h a ki gun to his neck.

"R-R-yok-k-ryoka! Back so soon? I-I didn't Rec-recoginize ya! Hehe? It's safe with me! Hehe?" said the guy who was scared shitless.

"Ok, good boy. Here's a treat for the good little doggy. But remember you die if you tell!" said Ryoka as she threw him a golden bar.

"Yessury Ryoka ma'am! Just go ahead and take the whole stoke!" said the guy as he examined the small gold bar.

"Oh that won't be necessary." Said Ryoka as she played around with the capsule.

"Why?" said the guy who was confused.

"You told on me didn't you." Said Ryoka with a sad gleam in her eye.

"Um... Hehe? I mean err. Yes I had to cause then they would have fired me!" said the poor dude trying to defend himself.

"And your employer gave you the job to sabotage my cargo hold in my ship. Also to catch me red handed but you where tired of waiting and fell asleep on the job. Then you freaked out when you found out it was me not some blonde, and you knew that it would not end well, so what do you have to say for yourself?" said Ryoka sadly as she threw the capsule and then caught it and then over again.

"I'm truly sorry ma'am! I didn't want to be a fired! Would you eva forgive me?" said the guy already on his knee's and pleading.

"Gohan and Videl what do you think should be his punishment?" said Ryoka who was upset that out of all the people to tell it was him. Just because she stopped raiding for a while did not mean they caught her or that she retired.

"I think you should put a zanshu collar on him." Said Gohan as he took one out.

"I think you should beat him up painfully" said Videl with an evil smirk.

"Or just do it Vegeta style and throw a deadly ki ball at him." Said Gohan while forming a ki-ball that could kill the dude.

"The last will do" said Ryoka as she walked away from the now terrified guy as the ki-ball flew at him and they walked away before it quickly dissipated him.

(Warning this is a joke for all south park lovers)

in a different part of the galaxy

"OH MY GOD! THEY KILLED KENNY!" yelled a guy who previously was just stacking boxes at his job.

opposite side of that galaxy

"YOU BASTARD!" yelled a guy in a bathtub relaxing and listening to some soothing music.

any ways...

"Job well done! Now all we do is go back on our ship!" stated Ryoka smugly with a prideful smirk of a job well done.

"o-k...." said Videl who was still slightly confused of why she was wanted and shocked of what she said and how she acted just a few seconds ago.

on a ship in space

"I'AM TH MIGHTY CELLERCONE!" yelled none other than Cellercone as he posed in front of a mirror. "What do you think of my poses Dude? You know what? You need a nickname so no one would know your real name but they would still know what to call you. How about cinderblock? Or Broco? And then you also need some cool poses." said Cendercone who was still in thought.

"Um, your poses I guess are ok" said Dude with a sweat drop. "A nickname, vortex would be fine and my poses I already have." Finished Dude now known as Vortex said as he did some very cool break-dance moves.

_Wow he's good..._"good cause we have no time for stalling" said Cendercone arrogantly but then tripping on his robe." by the way, you need an outfit." Said Cendercone as he tried to stand up but tripped again.

"Already taken care of." Said vortex as he pushed a button and a grey spandex suit appeared instead of the old uniform he was wearing earlier.

"And now for training. How strong are you?" asked Cellercone.

"I can fly and form ki balls but I'm still working on my strength." Answered Vortex while demonstrating

"Good. Go train in room 5B for you have to be as strong as possible when we land." Said Cellercone as he went off to talk to one of his many servants

"Whatever" said Vortex as he walked of to the room

"Give me your best shot Kakarott! I know you can do better than that!" said Vegeta as he powered up to his fullest.

"You sure are right and remember you asked for it!" answered Goku as he did a blast punch/blast kick combo. His attack was blocked.

They kept punching/kicking and being at each others tails and necks(literally) when all a sudden Goku stopped.

Vegeta of course took the opportunity to punch him in the face which sent Goku spiraling towards the ground. Vegeta sent a huge blast after him thinking that he would attack back.

But Goku didn't come.

"Kakarott?" said Vegeta as he searched around for Goku until he found him just laying on a rock starring at the sky.

"Kakarott what's wrong?" said Vegeta quietly as he sat by his best sparring partner.

"I just felt Gohan's ki but it vanished again. I'm worried about him Vegeta. What if something bad happened to him? What if he is being tortured and I'm not there to save him?" said Goku who was very worried.

"Oh G-brat is fine. In fact the onna told me that his friend R-brat called and said that he's just fine. What do you say about finishing our spar in the GR?" said Vegeta comfortingly as he stood up and cracked his neck and stretched.

"Sure V-Man! Lets race!" said Goku as he shot of knowing full well that it would still be a tie.

"You copy rat!" yelled Vegeta as he caught up to Goku with a huge smirk/pout

"I think its copy bat or hat or something like that Vegeta but not rat!" said Goku as he sped off with Vegeta hot on his tail.

"I'll ask the harpy later" said Vegeta as he shot off ahead of Goku and winning by one second. "HA! I WON! I AM THE BETTER SAIYIN! MUAHAHAHAHA!" yelled Vegeta victoriously as he did his arrogant winning pose.

"NOT FAIR!" yelled Goku as he pouted.

"I RULE YOU DROOL! I AM COOL YOU SUCK! MUAHAHAHAH! YOU HAVE TO EAT MY DUST AND GOTENS COOKING FOR A WHOLE DAY!!" yelled Vegeta triumphantly.

"NOOOOOOO" yelled Goku as he fell to his knee's/

"You know I'm just joking right Kakarott right?" said Vegeta

"Yah I just got carried away sorry." Answered Goku as he stood up.

"Well that's too bad because I was enjoying it!" said Vegeta arrogantly as he opened up the door to his GR

"So now where?" asked Videl as she buckled up and was ready for lift off.

"Off to teach you all I know!" said Ryoka as she waited for the sign on the control panel that would finally stop beeping once everyone was ready.

"Cool" Videl said as she couldn't help but feel excited.

"That's great" said Gohan as he buckled up and pushed some buttons so they would start there lift off/

A figure could be seen sleeping in a bed. All a sudden a figure sneaked in and sprayed the other figure with a water gun.

All a sudden the figure with the gun was held by the collar of his shirt by the figure that was in the bed.

"Hi ...H - I... Dad! Uh... nice weather today?" choked out the first figure.

"Yeah brat. How about making it even better?" said Vegeta as he dragged poor (yeah right) trunks to the GR when all a sudden Goten tackled Vegeta.

Now both where being dragged to the GR.

"Great plan Genius" said Goten as he pouted

"My Idea? MY IDEA? Yeah it was my idea... But still! It was YOUR idea! And even if it wasn't it is NOW your idea so HA!" said Trunks as he had an arrogant look plastered on his face.

"Nuhuh" said Goten as he stuck his tongue out.

"Yahuh" Said trunks stinking his tongue out at Goten

"NUHUH"

"YAHUH"

"SHUT UP YOU BRATS! I HAD ENOUGH! NOW YOU WILL SUFFER EVEN MORE! YOU COULD AT LEAST KEEP YOUR ANNOYING QUACKING TO YOURSELFS BUT NOOO YOU HAVE TO GET ON MY NERVES! WHY NOT KAKKAROT? HUH?" yelled Vegeta instantly making them shut there traps.

"Were doomed." Said Trunks as the Gr door's opened and they where dragged in.

Lime: so? Where is my man?

Person in a cloak walks in.

Lime: Gohan!runs to the guy and hugs him or more like squeezes him. Starts kissing him none stop

And the wonderful person for you is drum roll Grand Kai! cloak falls to reveal the grand kai

Lime: AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHhh


	18. Ch18, Crash landing

: lightening:

Lime: hello? Anybody there? Namely Gohan?

Grand kai: BOO!

Lime: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH.takes breather Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh takes breather. AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH.

Grand kai: hahahahahhahahahahhahahahaboom

Lime: hahahahahahahah you got HIT!crash

MUAHAHAHAHAHa! Now I got lighting on MY side! AWESOME O.O

Lime and Grand kai: NOOOOOOOOO

Anyway forget the disclaimer. I did it 17 times. I think THAT is enough times!

Goten: belly…hurts… must …not eat …cookie. Ate...too much... Gah can't take it! OHHH MY TUMMY!

Trunks: 17 boxes of candy each and were still eating the rest! Goten you must keep on eating! We have to eat ALL the cookies! Then we will be on the ULTIMATE sugar high! MUAHAHAHAHAH

O-K O.o

Any way here is the chappie for you! Sorry for the Loooooong wait!

Lime spinned the bottle. It landed on…..Bum?

"Truth or dare!" asked lime evilly.

"TRUTH!" yelled bum

"OH COME ON! You ALWAYS do truth! Just do dare!" said Jake, the navigator of the ship (bum is still too stupid to do anything!)

"Fine…." Said bum as if he would die.

"I DARE YOU TOO……..take your shirt of and to say your an idiot and that you are a geek!" said lime evilly.

"gasp No! But fine!" said bum as he took his shirt of to reveal his scrawny, ugly hairy chest.

"EWWW!" "MY EYE'S" "THE HORROR"

"I'm an idiot and I'm a geek" said bum who was very embarrassed.

" And very handsome!" he finished as he ran out of the room futile trying to avoid the rotten fruit and veggies being thrown at him.

"Wow! Who would of thought! The cc rotten fruits and veggie thrower would be handy at a time like this?" said a random girl

"Ryoka, we're bored. There is nothing to do." Said Gohan as he had a Vegeta like stance and scowl.

"And? What do you want me to do? Put you on a mission?" answered Ryoka while typing a few things into the space ship's main computer.

"Yah! We would like that a lot! Come on! Anything!" said Videl who was in a similar pose.

"Ok. I got a mission. Go to your rooms and take a bath! Then I'll tell you your missions! I mean come on! You just trained again and you smell horribly!

You too Videl!" said while trying to wave the smell away from her nose.

"Fine! Well take a bath" said Gohan as he went to his room.

Videl also left to her room.

"Yes! Almost done! Gohan now needs to go to a certain reunion! On planet..."

"MEOW MEW!" yelled Ryo to ki frantically pointing to the hall.

Thanks Ryo! You're a very good guard! Here is a carrot." Sid Ryoka as she gave her a carrot.

"MEOOOOW!" Ryo to ki happily mewed.

"Ryoka may I ask you some advice?" asked Videl as she nervously tugged at her sleeve.

"Sure! What is it?" asked Ryoka as she stood up.

"I don't know what I should wear to this surprise mission. Any suggestions?" asked Videl

"Yah! I would be more than happy! Just take your bath and when you'll be done on your bed there will be what you should wear!" said Ryoka as she happily picked Ryo to ki up.

"Thanks!" said Videl as she left back to her room

"No thank you! I'd be more than glad to" said Ryoka evilly as she petted Ryo to ki as she headed to Videl's room slowly. "But first…"

"That was a nice bath!" said Videl to herself as she exited with a thick bath robe on. She went to her bed to find…

Lime: THAT'S IT! MAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAAHAHAHAHAH I want to hear about ME not Videl! Gah she might be prettier than me! But she's dumber and, and she's uh….. Fatter than me! Yah! That's right! She is better at fighting... wait a second. I DIDN'T SAY THAT!

Lime: so here is more about what happened to me!

Krunk: and rainbow monkeys!

Lime: no not rainbow monkeys! Me! It's all about ME! NOT DUMB RIANBOW MONKEYS!

Krunk: fine fun sucker!

Lime stretched. Life was good. All she needed to complete it was GOHAN!

"Lime?" asked a shaky bum

"Yah?" said lime while looking at her self in the mirror.

"I found the direction the notorious pirate Gohan is going!" said bum

"where?" said lime _FINALLLY!_

"Planet…"bum said as he whispered the rest into lime's ear

"WHAT! Are you sure?" said lime a little scared

"Yup, yup, and yuppie!" answered bum

!!!!!Ok enough of her! Back to Videl!

Lime: NO crash ooh! Birdie

Anyway back to the sane!

"That was a nice bath!" said Videl to herself as she exited with a thick bath robe on. She went to her bed to find…

A super tight black shirt, black leather pants with sliver chains, a black choker with spikes, and black army boots with a note on them. Also by it was a suitcase.

"Nani? A suitcase? Duh! The mission!" said Videl as she put some lingerie on and then went to her bed and put on the outfit and stuff.

"Looky here, a note. Wonder what it says?" Videl said as she opened the note.

**Once your done push the red button on your desk!**

"Ok that's easy." Said as she pushed the red button.

All a sudden she appeared in the main control room.

"You look great! Now here let me do your hair!" said Ryoka while brushing her hair and putting it into a fashionable spiky hairdo.

"Thanks Ryoka!" said Videl while smiling.

"Your welcome!" said Ryoka happily.

_That was a great shower_ thought Gohan while looking through his stuff. Oddly he only had a pair of baggy black jeans, a tight black muscle shirt, and black combat boots.

"What the heck?"

"RYOKA"

"YEAH?" yelled Ryoka back

"Why are there no clothes left but this?" said Gohan in a very upset tone as he entered the room in what was left.

"Ryo to ki" answered Ryoka

"What?" Gohan answered back

"Ryo to ki got in your room and ate it all but that outfit (Yah right…). I also saved this" said Ryoka as she picked up a suitcase from behind her.

"Now you guys can go on your-"Ryoka said before she was interrupted by…..

Lime: NO MORE VIDEL! NO MORE VIDEL!

Gohan: NO MORE LIME!disappears

Lime: OH YEAH?crash OWboom STOP THAT Bang

Vegeta: Stupid harpy SHUT UP ALL READY! We will now continue with the stupid yet humorous yet odd and weird/quirky story.

&&&&&

-BEEP- -BEEP- **_SHIP CRASHING INITIATE EMERGENCY MODE INTIATE EMERGENCY MODE _**

"Quick! This ship has no emergency pods! Strap yourself to the seats and hold on tight!" yelled Ryoka over the commotion while trying to get the space ship not to crash that badly.

They strapped themselves in and hoped all would go well.

-BEEP-

**_INVADERS ALERT INVADERS ALERT INVADERS ALERT _**

"Invaders?" Ryoka thought out loud

_**INVADERS ARE CURRENTLY IN HALL B-7. **_

"Ryoka I have a plan" said Gohan with an evil smirk.

"Are you sure this is the ship?" I asked. It was huge! And very scary.

"Scanners say they should be in the control room" said my team mate.

"Hurry it up I don't have all day! All we have to do is grab the terrible trio and get out of here" answered Baas.

"Yes boss" said Jansen while saluting.

"Let's go! MARCH" yelled Baas

We marched. Two more halls until an elevator. All a sudden the ship took a sharp turn and we fell. What the heck?

We kept on going. We got into the elevator.

Bad choice.

The elevator door broke. It wouldn't let us out. We kept hitting the walls and hitting each Other by accident. The ship was probably crashing. We were doomed.

In all ten trained Bounty hunters are here in this damned elevator after the terrible duo.

They did many good and bad things.

I witnessed both a good and bad action from the three.

Bad action

I was on guard duty on Diamonsuie, one of the universes greatest planets. On this planet were stored tons of valuables. All pirates great and puny dreamed of getting there hands on the stuff. Only thing stopping them was the high tech state of the art security. No one could get through.

Anyways it was night time and like always quiet. Too quiet.

All a sudden I heard a noise. I ran to it to find… a rabbit. A cute little rabbit. With cute ears and a cute tail! AWWWWW! .

Meanwhile the terrible trio hacked into the computer, got past security and took the valuables. Then they got away. The bunny ran off and I checked the security to see it was on coffee break mode.

-------good action

I was once again on security on a tropical moon called Jinjan. It was a tropical paradise moon. With beaches, lakes, mountains, forests, you name it had it. I was supposed to be a body guard for this all known universal actress named Sheri Lola. We were going past a restaurant named paradise gourmet when some kind of a gang came and knocked us all out they were going to rape her but the three came and knocked them out. I wasn't hit hard enough so I survived and watched the whole display. Not only did they save her life they saved my career.

-----anyways…

"What do we do baas? "Said chalk

"We try to bust the ceiling open. On the cont of three, 1, 2, 3 NOW" Baas said

I don't believe it! It's NOT working! Noooo

After the third time we felt a very sharp turn as the ship seemed to crash. I checked for surviers besides me. No one but Baas, and a few (3) others.

We felt doomed.

sorry for the long wait and happy holidays!


End file.
